The Silver Trio
by firefairydog94
Summary: A Weasley sorted into Slytherin? A Slytherin falling for a Weasely? A friendship...that can break down the invisible, unspoken, century-old walls between people forever. No one ever saw it coming. Except maybe Leigh. Multi-pairings. Mainly RW/SM and HW/OC
1. Rose

**Title: The Silver (and Green) Trio.  
Rating: T, but it might go up to M if I continue.  
Ship: Scorpius/Rose  
Summary: ****A Weasley...sorted into Slytherin? A Slytherin...falling for a Weasely? A friendship....that can break down the invisible, unspoken, century-old walls between people? Multi-pairings. Mainly RW/SM.  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (Shocker, right?)

* * *

****Rose****

"_SLYTHERIN!" _

"_...what?" I asked only half realizing that no one could even hear me over the deafening clapping that was coming from the right side of the Great hall. "But..."I didn't even try and finish my sentence. What use would it do? Instead I shaky stood up, and made my way over to the Slytherin table refusing to look over at any of my family members (including Al who had previously just gotten sorted into the house __**I **__was suppose to be in). Really, though…me? A Slytherin? Nope. No, no, no way. Weasley's don't make Slytherin. They make Gryffindor. Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor! I couldn't be a Slytherin. I wouldn't! _

_Jadedly I took my place next to the short blond boy I recognized from when my dad had pointed him out to me back at platform 9 ¾ . _

_Suddenly everything I had envisioned myself becoming during my Hogwarts years diminished. Gryffindor prefect, Gryffindor head girl….none of it would become reality. 'I'm going to be a complete outcast with no friends!' I thought childishly. 'My short 11 year old life is over!' _

_All because of one little word…._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"Ouch! That hurt..."

"Well then stop moving so much!" I couldn't help but let out a tiny laugh as the squirming 11 year old glared up at me, sighed, and leaned back into the plush, white chair she was sitting in. "Almost done. I Promise!"

"You know, when I asked you to do my hair I didn't expect it to take 5 bazillion years."

"It hasn't taken '5 bazillion years', Cassie," I rolled my eyes as I stuck a small black Bobby Pin into the young witch's golden blonde hair that had been braided and put into a bun on the top of her head. "There, done," I murmured, stepping back to admire my hard work.

"Rose Weasley: Muggle hair dresser," said a familiar voice coming from the entrance of the 11 year old's room. "I like it."

"Oh shut up Leigh!" I spat walking towards the large doorway where the pretty, tan skinned girl was standing, smirking at me. "I told you. It's a hobby. Not a career choice."

"You know you should probably have at least one _possible_ career choice...being a 16 year old without a single aspiration in life can't be too good."

"I have aspirations!" I exclaimed motioning for Cassie to follow Leigh and I down the long hallway with her Hogwarts trunk. "They're just not exactly the same ones my parents _wish_ I had."

"Oh, right. Of course they arn-"

"Rose, Leigh!" interrupted a Male's voice coming from the end of the winding hallway. "Will you two hurry up? I swear, you both could make a living off of being late! We're for sure going to miss the train if we don't get a mov-...What. The. Hell. Did you do to my sister's hair!?"

"Do you like it?" I couldn't help but giggle as I walked down the long marble staircase with my two best friends.

"She looks like a 15th century concubine..."

"Or an American, muggle, celebrity!" Leigh cut in, a smile planed on her face as we reached the bottom of the staircase. "But, you know, that's basically the same thing."

"Well I think she looks pretty," I announced ignoring Leigh's previous comments. "Don't you like your hair Cassie?"

"It's cool," was her diluted response as she practically threw down her over-sized Hogwarts trunk on top of a poor, helpless, house elf's head. _Typical Malfoy. _I thought as I reluctantly followed Scorpius out the front door of the Manor.

"Right, good luck getting the sorting hat on top of your head!" The blond called over his shoulder to his younger sister paying no attention to my obvious eye roll.

"Prick," I muttered under my breath ignoring the knowing look coming from Leigh Zabini.

"Oh shut up."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ugh," was the first thing Callum Goyle decided to announce to the entire table during the sorting hat ceremony. "This is so boring."

"Really? I hadn't noticed!" The seventh year girl sitting next to him spat irritably in his chubby face. _Isabella Flint. One girl you don't want to mess with..._

"There's an excessive amount of first years," Leigh agreed her dark hair falling into her pretty face that was stricken with extreme boredom.

"Hiya!" A first year who had just been sorted into Slytherin said as she sat down next to Leigh without the slightest bit of hesitation. "I'm Rebecca, but you can just call me Becca!" The girl's overly high amount of giddy outgoingness didn't fail to make a smile appear on my face.

"Leigh," was the bored-sounded response the girl regrettably received. "Spelled like Lee, pronounced like Lee-a."

"Call her Lee she'll violently murder you." Scorpius laughed ignoring Leigh's death glare that was shot directly at him. "What?"

"It's not funny _Malfoy_! Professor Digby still calls me 'Lee' and I'm in his damn house!"

"Well then I guess it's a good thing he usually refers to you by your last name then, _Zabi_-"

"Malfoy, Cassiopeia!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" I hissed as I kept my eyes glued on the front of the great hall. "You're going to miss your own sister getting sorted into Slythe-"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"...Or not." I breathed, socked, as I watched Cassie shakily step off the stool and wobble over to the Gryffindor table powerlessly. _Poor thing. _I decided shaking my head and flipping some of my curly, bright red hair behind my back. It took a few moments for me to notice that the entire Slytherin table had become completely silent. Not a word was being even whispered to anyone.

"It's official," Scorpius angrily broke the silence, his arms flailing out in exasperation. "The sorting hat has gone mental! First a Weasley in Slytherin, then a Malfoy in Gryffindor!? What the hell is this fuckary!?"

"Excuse me!?"

"Hey, it could be worse," Leigh offered paying no heed to my outrage. "It could be Hufflepuff! Such a pathetic excuse for a house, you know Hufflepuff is."

"Your dads gonna shite a brick," I grimaced looking over towards the Gryffindor table. A half-hearted smile appeared on my lips as the brown-haired; forth year looked over his shoulder and smirked at me. As if he was satisfied at the fact that a _Malfoy_ had just been sorted into his house...._Oh shut up Hugo. _"I hate my brother," I announced aimlessly.

"We know," Leigh and Scorpius responded in unison.

"You hate your entire family," Leigh finished.

"Not true," I defended myself callously. "They hate me! If I hadn't spent the last 4 summers at the Manor my parents would have probably cold-heartedly murdered me by now!"

"Yeah, that's likely!" Leigh rolled her dark eyes at my dramatic antics. "Your parents love you so shut up."

"I'm a tad more worried about my sister right about now. Thanks for the concern though guys...She's got to be the first Malfoy in history to be sorted into Gryffindor! Hell, she's probably the first Malfoy in history to be sorted into anything other then Slytherin!"

"Poor things gonna have to make friends with that Longbottom girl!" Leigh cried scrunching up her face in pure disgust.

"She'll survive," I decided nonchalantly "Just like I've survived 5 whole school years in Slytherin."

"I hope you're right," Scorpius muttered his grey eyes still glued on the Gryffindor table.

"I always am!" I instantaneously responded without really thinking.

"...and she wonders why she got sorted into Slytherin." Leigh hissed into Scorpius's right ear giving me yet another one of her looks as he looked up at me casing my cheeks to turn a shade of pink.

_Bloody hell. _

* * *

**A/N: I started this a looong time ago (which is why it probably sucks so much...), and really just posted it to get people reaction to the idea (since it's still summer and I have an overload of free time). So tell me, bad, good, boring, want me to continue? I know Rose would most likely never be sorted into Slytherin, buy hey! Life is never how you expect it be…**

**Anywho, thanks for reading! Please review! :P **


	2. Leigh

****Leigh****

"_It's for you," were the only words that flowed smoothly out of my mother's coarse mouth as she handed me the small, sealed letter. Her puffy, dark eyes barley even met my own as she did so. She hated looking at me. I looked too much like 'him'. I knew it. I knew more then she thought I did... _

_She had been drinking again, not unlike most days. I could smell it from across the cramped flat we had been forced to live in ever since the 'incident' (as she liked to call it). Her pug-like face looked even more tired then usual and her body looked stricken with pain and she slowly walked away from my 11 year old self. _

_I speedily vowed that if I ever made a single friend at this Hogwarts place I would never tell them about my pitiable life. Ever. Opening the letter and quickly scanning its content I sighed. It was made out to Miss Zabini. I hated my last name. But most of all I hated the person who gave it to me. _

_A pathetic life hidden by a good name. That's all I was. Maybe it would change when I went off to this so-called school. Maybe I could live the life pureblood witches were meant to live. Either way I knew it couldn't be worse then the friendless, bleak existence I was currently living. Anything would be better then th- _

"Leigh! Earth to Leigh! Are you alive?"

"What?" My mind dismally flashed back to the present time. Isabella Flint was giving me an annoyed glare, looking up from the issue of Witch Weekly she and Rose were reading while sprawled out on the floor of the common room. "Oh..."

"First day back to school and already in Leigh-land, huh?"

I smirked over at plump girl who had just spoken to me. "You could say that, Violetta," was my only response. Violetta Bulstrode, along with Halide Carrow and Fiona Goyle, were me and Rose's roommates that we had regrettably been forced to get to know over the past years. Granted, we all managed to pretend to get along well enough, but secretly I knew Rose despised Violetta while Fiona on the other hand loathed Rose with a dying passion. It was a hatred triangle at its best.

Always made things interesting, though....

As for me? I couldn't care less if Fifi, Letta, and Hali all decided to chuck themselves off of the astronomy tower that very night. Violetta Bulstrode was just a fat, ugly, waste of space; Halide Carrow was just a slutty, whore, who was even shallower then me and as for Fiona Goyle....Let's just say Rose and I thank our lucky stars that she spends more time with her idiotic brother then with us. The fact that the pair was born nine months apart and managed to be in the same year at Hogwarts never failed to amuse me. I suppose their parents weren't to bright either....

Nope. Rose, Scorpius, and well, "_him"_ were the only three people in the school I had really ever cared about. Truthfully they were probably the only three people in the _world_ I had ever really cared about. It was sad, but true.

"So do you think its true about guys liking girls who look like their mums?"

My thoughts were interrupted yet again. This time, though, it was a much softer, prettier voice doing the interrupting. "If I say yes are you going to dye your hair blonde and charm your eyes blue?" I received an evil look as an answer to my snide question as Rose shook her head and proceed to look back down at the issue of Witch Weekly she had been reading. To my own dismay I found myself secretly praying that it _wasn't_ true. Otherwise we were both fairly screwed.

Not that I cared or anything...Guys were just a big waste of time and effort. Right?

"I have to pee," I publicized a few seconds later. Hastily standing up from the couch I had previously been sitting on, I deliberately made my way over towards the exit of the common room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rose questioned sitting up.

"Prefects' bathroom," I responded hoping to god that she wasn't going to give me the third degree while half of the Slytherin common room was watching. "I'll only be a few min-"

"It's fine! I'll come also!" Rose eagerly replied, her brown eyes lighting up. "Digby already gave me the password."

_Crap. She was Quidditch Captain. She could use the prefects' bathroom now also...WHY?! Why couldn't it have been Scorpius!?_ "No, no! It's really boring in there, you don't want to come!" I insisted, knowing how stupid I must have sounded at that very moment. I could feel my cheeks start to grow hot. Damn. _Make up some other excuse! _Truthfully I had always marveled at the fact that I had been made prefect instead of Rose. She was so much better at school then I was, plus every teacher at Hogwats loved her. _Make up an excuse! _My mind screamed at me yet again. "Well, I mean. You really don't want to come to the bathroom with me, do yo-?"

"Rose!"

_SAVED! _I silently exclaimed as I watched Scorpius come up behind Rose and start talking to her about the schedule for the following day. _Thank you Scorpius Malfoy._Without hesitation I bolted from the spot I was standing and quite lyrically ran out of the Slytherin common room praying Rose wouldn't decide to follow me.

First night back at Hogwarts and already I was sneeking away from my friends. Lovely.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Took you long enough," I laughed nervously, finally hearing someone entering the prefects' bathroom. I smiled to myself as I looked over my shoulder and saw the tall boy standing there. "I thought you were going to completely bail on me."

"Sorry," he responded dully as he ran his hand over his handsome face. "Some first year upchucked all over the common room. _I,_ of course, got blamed for it and was forced to clean up the entire mess as punishment...without using any magic."

I put my hand over my mouth to stifle a reoccurring giggle. "You got blamed for a first year throwing up? How?"

"That Malfoy girl gave Ally Longbottom some puking pastilles and then instantaneously blamed it on me, that's how! Little devil child."

"Damn, I knew I shouldn't have bought her those over the summer..." I murmured under my breath. "So I'm guessing Cassie isn't making to many friends, huh?"

"That's an understatement. She's already made one of her classmates vomit, spit on the head boy's shoes, and told one second year to go die in a fire. Not exactly a charmer if I say so myself."

"She's not that bad normally," I insisted dryly. "She's just...scared. That's all. Give her a chance. She'll warm up to people. Really. Just promise you won't be mean to her. Okay?"

The boy smiled and sauntered over to where I was standing. "I promise," he whispered softly, pushing a dark strand of hair out of my face. I closed both my eyes and cocked my head up, waiting for the familiar feeling of the boy's lips against mine. _If Rose only knew..._

After a good 10 seconds I felt my breathe catch in the back of my throat as we gradually separated from each other.

"How's Rose?" he asked moments later, almost reading my mind.

"Fine," I responded awkwardly cursing the fact I was turning into a hopeless love-stricken teenage girl. "She missed everyone over the summer."

"That's a lie," he muttered knowingly shaking his head, his bright eyes looking directly at me. "Don't lie Leigh. If she had 'missed everyone' she wouldn't have spent the entire summer at the Manor. It was one thing when it was only half the summer...or a few weeks. But the entire summer? She didn't miss me or anyone else and you know it."

I sighed, nodding my head. "Well _I _missed you," I admitted, wishing desperately that it was also a lie...

* * *

**A/N: Muhaha! A tinny bit of a cliffy, huh? Nah, actually not really. I just couldn't think of any other way to end the chapter. hehe But still, who do _you_**** think random-bathroom-boy is? (Its probably not who you think....or maybe it is.)**

**So I guess I'm continuing on with this story...I don't know. The first three chapters will probably be pretty confusing because I'm trying to pack them full of random info. (Of course I'll clarify things later on.) I had to do Leigh's chapter first because the Scorpius one wont make much sense otherwise.  
****Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! :c=)**


	3. Scorpius

****Scorpius** **

"_I'm Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy." _

"_Rose Weasley," the shy, redheaded girl sitting next to me replied nervously. She looked absolutely terrified. As if I, or the rest of the table, was going to eat her or something. The dark-haired girl I had sat with on the train to Hogwarts snorted. I glared over at her as if to say 'shut up'. _

"_Leigh," she finally muttered her dark eyes falling downward towards the food on her untouched plate._

"_That's a pretty name," Rose said simply. Her brown eyes looked directly at me, then at the other girl, then back to me again. _

"_Meh, its okay I guess," Leigh responded boldly. "My REAL name's Cleopatra, though." _

"_Cleopatra?" the redheaded girl repeated, raising both of her eyebrows skeptically. "Like the queen?" _

"_Yea," Leigh insisted. "We're distantly related." She then went into a detailed, seemingly pre-rehearsed story about how she and her parents lived in Egypt up until her mother and father died in some horrible freak accident forcing her to go and live in London with her evil, remote relatives. _

_Once the "story" was over me and Rose exchanged a quick glance before the redhead took a breath and announced, "You're a really bad lair. Do you know that?" _

_I let out a tiny laugh. The other girl did not look amused. _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was late. There wasn't a single soul in the common room except for me. I didn't care, though. I had to find out. I _needed_ to find out. I'd stay sitting on the cold, empty couch until daybreak if I had to. Thankfully, I heard the reassuring sound of someone stepping inside the common far before dawn came around. A gasp. "What are you doing here?"

I spun my head around and smirked knowingly at the figure that was standing directly behind me. "I could ask you the same question."

"W-what is that suppose to mean!?"

"As if you don't know, Leigh," I muttered ignoring the annoyed look the dark haired girl was giving me. "It's happening again. The sneaking out... You think I didn't see you trying to ditch Rose while sneaking away to the prefects' bathroom? You got away with it last year, but I'm not going another school year without knowing what the hell is up with you," I took a deep breathe wondering if this was such a good idea after all. "You stayed at the Manor for the entire summer. You think I didn't notice the Owls you were getting on a daily basis? Always the same owl, too."

Leigh glanced around the common room as if half expecting someone to jump out from behind the other couch. "Where's Rose?" she questioned obviously trying to sound nonchalant.

"Dorm room," I said confidently not tearing my grey eyes away from Leigh's dark ones.

"It's late," she murmured avoiding eye contact with me. "Can't we do this lovely interrogation tomorrow? Personally I'd like some sleep if you don't mind."

"Sure," I replied the corners of my lips turning up into the faintest bit of a smile. "We can do it tomorrow at breakfast while Rose is sitting right next to you hearing every word we're both saying."

I was met with a death glare. Leigh glanced over towards the entrance of the girls' dormitory as if she was contemplating weather she should try to make a run for it. "...what do you want to know?" she finally muttered, angrily still standing in font of me. "Make it quick. I don't want to spend the rest of the night in here."

"Perhaps you would rather spend it in a bathroom with your little boyfriend," her face fell down into a frown and she awkwardly shifted her weight onto her other foot. This was going to be easier then I had thought. "Who is it Leigh? And why don't you want anyone to know? It's gone on long enough. You may have Rose fooled, for now, but not me."

"Why should I tell you?" she spat heatedly, her anger obviously rising. "It's my life, not yours! Give me one good reason I should even consider telling you ANYTHING."

"Because you know I'm going to keep bugging you about it and will eventually find out one way or another," I replied simply, smiling broadly at the young witch. It wasn't as if I didn't already have a strong idea of who it was. I suspected it was James or Al Potter sometime around the end of fifth year. Now I just wanted to find out which one. The secrecy, the strong desire to keep Rose utterly oblivious to everything, the fact that James and Al were in Gryffindor....it all made complete sense. I just needed definite confirmation of my suspicions. If Rose hadn't been around during the entire summer I probably could have gotten that confirmation a long time ago.

"It's Hugo Weasley!" she blurted out evidently shocked at the fact that the words had left her mouth so abruptly. Her eyes winded in horror. "I mean, well, yeah. That's right. Got a problem with it? "

...

"Scorpius? Scorp, are you okay? Say something! Stop looking at me like that!"

"What?" was the only word I could muster up and get out of my dry mouth. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me," she hissed crossly looking around the common room again, still half expecting to see someone else hiding in a corner of the deserted room. "You asked a question, you got the answer! Now are you happy?"

"...No," I whispered shaking my head. "That's impossible."

"Oh is it?"

"He's a fourth year!" I cried, horrified, as the thought finally sunk in. "He's 14!! That's disgusting! It's wrong! It's weird! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"A lot."

"What?"

"Nothing, never-mind! Anyway he's going to turn 15 in two days," she reasoned her eyes giving me yet another angry glare. "I _just_ turned 16 a week ago. Plus he already looks like he's 17, and is almost a full foot taller then I am."

"Oh please. Those are pathetic, worthless, justifications for what you're doing!" Leigh just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at me. Typical. "Its wrong and you know it." I put my hand up to my head. "Any guy," I breathed. "You could have ANY guy in this entire school...and you have to go and choose the one that's going to get you into the most crap later on?"

"Oh I'm sorry," she hissed anger still inhabiting her rough voice. "Would you rather me be shagging James Potter? Or would his bloody poof of a brother be better?"

I froze. "That depends," My tone of voice matched Leigh's. "Are you shagging Hugo Weasley?"

She smiled to herself. "Well that's not really any of your business, now is it?"

"Leigh!?" I exclaimed horrified at her response. "He's 14!! Do you even have the slightest comprehension of what that means?" I raised both my eyebrows suddenly realizing something. "Wait...how in the world did he get into the prefects' bathroom? He's a forth year!"

"I told him the password last year and it still hasn't been changed yet," was her dull response to my question.

"You were shagging him when he was in third year!?" My jaw dropped for most likely the 20th time that night.

"NO! Shut up!" she sighed putting her hand up to her own head in exasperation "We haven't, okay? Just drop it, you perverted little prick!"

"Fine, fine," I held up both my hands. "Let's over look the fact that he's 14 and you're 16... How about the fact that he's Rose's brother, huh?! The fact she's going to rip out your soul when she finds out about everything?"

"Rose is never going to find out," she stated matter-of-factly, her fist clenched by her sides.

"Oh she's not?" I asked. "You're a horrible liar and you know it. There's no way in hell you're going to be able to go an entire school year without people finding out about the Weasley you've been snogging, since what? Your 5th year? You just admitted everything to me with hardly any persuasion. Face it...your doomed. Plus what happens if I accidentally let something slip? You never know, it could happen."

Her face turned stern and she walked directly up to where I was standing. "You tell _anyone _about the 'Weasley I'm snogging'," She hissed in my left ear, a certain serious-ness flowing through her voice. "And I'll tell _everyone_ about the Wesley you _wish_ you were snogging." With that she turned away and angrily stormed towards the girls' dormitory, leaving me wide-eyed and speechless.

_Good lord, this can't end well... _I thought dismally shaking the confusion out of my head.

If only then I knew how right I really was.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter sucked so much. I just kinda wanted to get it over with so I could establish the whole weird-ness that is Hugo/Leigh. Lol I wasn't that surprised most people thought it was Al. It definitely would have been a little less...odd?  
Oh and sorry about any type-o's. I sorta rushed through proof-reading this. :( **

**Anywho thanks for reading! As always reviews are very much loved**.


	4. The 'fight'

****Rose****

The first week of a new school year is always painfully boring. This year happened to be no exception.

Sure we had a free period now, but I knew in another week's time almost every 6th year would be up to their necks in homework. Not exactly an exciting prospect.

Quidditch tryouts-Yet another _exciting _prospect I had to look forward to. Honestly I was still mystified by the fact that I had made Quidditch Captain instead of Scorpius. He was so much better at everything then I was. And I really do mean everything. I decided that extraordinarily truthful fact back when we got our O.W.L. scores over the summer. It wasn't that I did badly...it was just that he somehow managed to do better. Story of my life I suppose. He really was picture perfect. Psh, figures.

"Scorpius!!" I head the voice next to me hiss loudly. Snapping back to the real world I glanced over to my right and saw Leigh giving Scorpius an annoyed look that possibly meant either 'I'm going to kill you' or 'You better shut up right now or I'm going to kill you in your sleep'. Either way it looked like something I didn't want to get involved in. The pair had been acting weird (well weirder) ever since we had arrived back at Hogwarts and truthfully, my lack of interest in my friend's lives astonished even me.

"Mails here," I murmured under my breathe watching the large flock of owls flood into the great hall. Leigh muttered some random string of words that I was sure even a three-headed dog would have a hard time hearing and Scorpius just nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh joy," I groaned taking the letter from the owl that had landed directly in front of me.

"What?" I head Scorpius asked curiously from behind the Daily Prophet he was holing in front of his face.

"My parents," I replied absently mindedly scanning the handwritten piece of parchment I had just unfolded.

"What's it say?" Leigh asked coolly crossing her arms as if to distract herself from the fact she was the only one who hadn't received any mail.

"The normal," I breathed folding the letter back up and stuffing it into its envelope. "They pretend they care about me when they really don't. Typical mum and dad stuff, you know?"

"Oh, shut the fuck up Rose!"

Both me and Scorpius's heads snapped up looking over towards Leigh who herself looked as if she was about to go on a murderous rampage. Instead she just shook her head in my direction and angrily stood up from the table, books in hand. "You-you don't even fucking know what it's like! Okay!? So just shut up!" she spat coldly as she stormed away from the slytherin table taking an obscenity long route out of the great hall.

While walking passed the Gryffindor table she somehow managed to ungracefully drop every single one of her books, plus the pack she was carrying, onto the floor. I couldn't help but laugh as my younger brother, for some kind-hearted reason or another, leaned down to help her pick up her things that were scattered across the ground. Truing my attention back to a bored looking Scorpius I shook my head. "What the hell was that about?"

"What?" he questioned nervously still staring across the great hall.

"Leigh! She practically just ripped my head off for no reason! Or did you not notice..."

"Oh that," he shrugged as if he was expecting me to ask about something else. "I don't know. She's probably just PMSing or something. Who knows? Trust me; I wouldn't worry too much about it if I were you."

"Right," I groaned looking back over towards the Gryffindor table and seeing that the dark-haired girl had already disappeared from sight. "That's likely."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"What's the answer to number 12?"

"Are you actually planning on doing any of this yourself?" was the slightly annoyed response I was faced with.

"Yes," I hissed bluntly, flipping some of my long red hair out of my face as I leaned back on the couch in the Slytherin common room. "But it's potions. We've only got 10 minuets left of free period and I still have Transfiguration and Charms homework. I swear it should be a crime to give students work during the first week of school!"

The blond rolled his grey eyes and reluctantly handed me the parchment which had his finished Potions homework on it. "Happy?" he asked smiling up from the book he had in his lap.

"Very," I smiled sincerely, taking the finished potions homework and looking it over. Every single answer was in a perfect complete sentence that made Scorpius practically sound like a professor himself. I would defiantly have to dumb some of them down or else Digby would for sure know I copied. _Honestly, and people actually tell me that I inherited my mothers brains? Ha! That's a riot._ After rewording the answers and writing them down, I handed the homework back to its original owner. "You're so nice, you know that?"

Scorpius glanced up at me and gave me a cute look. "Malfoys aren't nice," he replied jokingly. "Niceness is for Weasleys."

"Oh right my mistake," I replied mimicking the joking tone in his voice. "You're such an arsehole, doucherag, you know that?!" I laughed as I saw Scorpius make another cute face, nod and then laugh. The sudden urge to lean in and kiss him while everyone in the common room was watching overcame me for a split second but was quickly and forcibly ignored. _Get a grip girl. _I told myself, shaking off the unusual feeling. "So what's up with Leigh?" I changed the subject. "It's been a day since that whole random breakfast blow up and still she barley talks to either of us!"

"Dunno," Scorpius replied looking down at the book that was still carefully positioned on top his lap. _Is it wrong to be jealous of a book? Yes. _"Maybe she just needs more time."

I nodded hoping to god that he was right.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He was wrong. Or maybe I was just excessively impatient. Either way by that night Leigh was still permanently hormonal and refused to talk to me. I tried to remember what I had said that had gotten her so damn angry the previous day. I had said something about my parents, but why would that have gotten her mad? Truthfully I barley knew anything about Leigh's parents because, well, she genuinely never talked about them. All I knew was that her mother and father were divorced and she lived with her mum...somewhere. I mentally noted to ask Scorpius's dad about her parents over the winter holidays. I was fairly sure they were all in the same year back at Hogwarts. Or maybe I could just ask Leigh myself. If she ever talked to me again that is.

I sighed and looked back down at the hardcover book I had been "reading". I despairingly flipped back a page and realized I had absolutely no idea what the heck the chapter I had been on for the last 10 minuets was about. Perfect. Closing the book and shoving it back under my pillow I looked over towards Leigh's still empty bed. _She's probably in the common room. _I concluded allowing myself to eavesdrop on Violetta Bulstrode, Halide Carrow, and Fiona Goyle's oh-so-intelligent conversation about some odd sexual position that sounded more like something out of a bad X-rated muggle flick then something three 16 year old girls should be talking about. I could almost feel my intelligence level dropping with every word they were saying...Lovely.

The thing was, my roommates were all complete whores. Not that I particularly cared or minded. It had become almost second nature for me to listen in on their awkward late-night talks about their so-called "encounters" to each other. It was always so much more fun though, with Leigh there to shoot disgusted looks to when one of them said something particularly funny or outrageous. Alas though, there was no Leigh in sight.

Closing my eyes, I attempted to drift off into some type of slumber.

"-so then his girlfriend walks in, right?"

"Oh my god! What did she say?"

"Well it was more like what she did then what she said..."

*Giggle, giggle, whisper, whisper* Yeah, okay this wasn't going to work to well.

I irritably tossed off my covers and proceeded to walk out of the girls' dormitory without another word to the people who seemingly didn't care that I was leaving. Dealing with my brain-less roommates wasn't something I was going to forcibly put myself through that night. Especially while Leigh wasn't there and presumably still mad at me for no evident reason.

I was completely noiseless as I carefully tiptoed to my destination praying no one would see me. Luckily, I was pretty sure no one did.

"Scoot over," I hissed grabbing the thin blanket that covered the motionless body on the small bed.

"What? Where did you come fro-"

"Scoot!" I hissed again, forcing myself onto the bed and causing the body to practically fall off the other side. "I couldn't sleep and from the looks of it, neither could you."

"What the-?! What?! You couldn't sleep so you have the bright idea to sneak into the boys dormitories and get into bed with me?"

"Yep that's pretty much it," I admitted nodding my head in agreement even though I knew the nod couldn't really be seen in the darkness of the room. "Besides I practically live at your house, so is it really all that different? Nope? Didn't think so either."

"If Digby catches you-"

"Yeah, yeah, detention for a month I know," I muttered quietly, propping myself up on the palm of my hand. "Personally anything's better then listing to Violetta Bull-toad talk about her apparent sex life," I grimaced looking up from my best friend's small bed. "Although I've got to admit, you were right, Callum Goyle's snoring DOES sounds like an elephant with a severe sinus infection..."

"You'll telling me?" Scorpius hissed resting his head back down on the pillow and looking directly up at me. "Just wait until he starts talking in his sleep. Fun times, fun times."

"Good lord I don't even want to know what he talks about," I whispered back smiling to myself as I flipped over on my other side, facing away from Scorpius. "Goodnight," was the only thing I remember saying before drifting into a deep sleep, seemingly not caring about the fact I was lying next to the guy that I apparently had a girlish 10-year-old crush on.

_It was just all to easy._

* * *

**A/N (Warning-this one's gonna be long!): Yay random Rose x Scorpius moments! Hehe :p This chapters grammar/spelling/content might even be worse then the last one's because it's longer, and long chapters annoy me, so I take less time on them. Haha I know that makes no sense.  
****Oh, also if you hadn't noticed, I bumped the rating up to M. I know some part of this story will most likely deserve an M rating so I just changed it now so people wouldn't bitch to me later on about it.**

**-------**

**Official Poster for 'The Silver Trio'! (Remove the spaces or go to the direct link on my profile) **

**http:// i80 .photobucket. com/albums/ j200/firefairydog411/tst .gif**

**Soo, this took all of 5 seconds to make and sucks royally so don't be too disappointed. My photoshopping skills aren't that great. Lol, I do kinda love the fact that they're all looking in the same direction, though. You can just pretend they're looking at Hugo or something. Hehe Oh and you can also pretend "Leigh" (Tia Mowry...don't laugh. I couldn't think of anyone else with the same skin/hair/eye color.) looks like she's actually 16. It's just a basic idea of what everyone looks like, not somthing amazingly accurate. **

******-------**

**Sooo yeah...that's about it. lol  
****Thanks for reading! Reviews are god's gift to complete amateur writers so please be kind a leave one. xD **


	5. Well kept secrets

****Leigh****

"It's not just that they don't know anything about me," I breathed, my voice cold as ice. "It's that they don't even care to find out!"

"You're making assumptions again."

"Can you blame me?" I asked gesturing my arms up in the air as if to emphasize my point. "I'm fed up with the entire world not giving a rat's arse about me!"

"And you're still making assumptions..."

I couldn't help but smile and nod my head as I looked up into the blue eyes that were giving me the same look that I myself gave other people on so many countless occasions. "Okay, fine I'll stop. It's just unsettling to know that my two best friends really wouldn't care if I were to fall of the face of the plant tomorrow."

"...Do you honestly think that?!" was the amazed reply that I got. "I mean, its Rose and Scorpius. They've been your friends since you were 11! Rose starts bitching about her life, just like she practically does every day, and you've got to go blow up in both of their faces? Do you honestly think that will solve anything?"

"Maybe..." I muttered leaning up against the bathroom wall wondering what was worse. Getting advice from a 15 year old, or getting advice from a 15 year old in a deserted bathroom...either way my sanity had to be questioned.

"You've got a pretty odd way of dealing with life then," Hugo informed me, walking up to where I was standing and pushing a strand of black hair out of my face. "If you can tell me all of this, why can't you just tell them?" he inquired, his hand slowly running down the left side of my face.

"Because," I breathed putting my own, smaller, hand on top of his. "They wouldn't understand," was the only explanation I could think of before I looked up into the brunet's concerned face. _Merlin, why did he have to get so handsome over the summer? _I thought, girlishly looking up at the way his brownish colored hair fell perfectly into his sapphire blue eyes. How the light dusting of freckles that was on the bridge of his nose and cheeks looked almost strategically placed on his face...

I was so doomed.

Tilting my head back as far as it could go and standing on my tiptoes, I silently cursed the fact I was so damn short. And the fact that I was kissing a 4th year. Wrapping my right leg around Hugo's backside and pulling us closer together, I deepened this kiss.

_Maybe Scorpius was right, _I couldn't help but think as I felt something hard press against my inner thigh. _Maybe this was all just too...weird. Maybe it was all just a horrible idea that would conclude in tears and possibly a violent murder. Maybe we should just end things before they get too...serious. _As if on perfect cue I felt a single hand rapidly move from my waist up to my breasts causing me to quite lyrically yelp, jump back, and start blushing uncontrollably at my immature antics.

"Sorry, sorry," I heard Hugo blabber apologetically, his own face truing a bright shade of red.

"No, no, it's my fault," I breathed nervously stepping back and again leaning against the cold wall the two of us were standing in front of. Hesitantly I looked back up into the blue eyes that were looking down at me, secretly wising the person they belonged to would just transform into some boring Hufflepuff that no one would even blink an eye at. It was never going to happen, though. He was always going to be Rose's little brother. No amount of wishing was going to change that. Truthfully, I didn't even know if I wanted to change that.

"I-I should go," Hugo muttered his face still resembling a ripe tomato that had been over watered. "Sorry."

"No wait," I grabbed his wrist before he could make any progress towards the exit of the bathroom. "Don't go." The tone of plead in my voice surprised even me. Without breaking eye contact I steadily loosened the grip I had on his wrist, returned his hand back to my chest and whispered, "Go ahead," before closing the space in-between our lips.

So maybe I was really temporarily going insane. Or maybe I was just permanently insane. Either way I knew any shred of pride I had left in me was going straight down the toilet of the bathroom I was currently residing in.

After a few good minuets of aimless groping on both of our parts I decided regaining some type of sanity would most likely be necessary if sleep was going to be in either of our futures that night. "Hugo," I sighed, noticing that my breathing had increased immensely.

"What?" he asked worriedly. I hated when he sounded worried. It was just so...cute? No, I refused to use that word. Only lame 10 year olds use the word cute.

"Well...can I ask you something?" I asked biting my lip nervously.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?"

"Have you ever...told anyone? About, you know," I looked down at the floor so I didn't have to look up into Hugo's eyes when he responded. "Us?" _Us_. It sounded so real. So official. Were we really an _us_? Was I really an _us _with Rose's baby brother? Is there some unspoken rule that once you hit second base you become an _us_?

"No," he replied almost instantaneously. "Of course not, I thought we agreed not to tell anyone at the end of last yea-"

"Yeah I know, I know," I sighed allowing my hands to drop from his neck down to my sides. "But...hypothetically of course, what if I told you someone else might _possibly_ know? About _us_, I mean." How many times I going to say that word, I did not know.

"What'd you do?" Hugo asked, his eyes narrowing. "Did you actually-"

"It wasn't my fault!" I exclaimed defensively before he had a chance to finish his sentence. "It was Scorpius! He made me tell! You know I can't lie..."

"You're a Slytherin," Hugo retorted, shaking his head, a lopsided grin creeping up onto his face. "How can you not lie? That's like a Ravenclaw not being able to read."

"Yeah well I guess the house you're sorted into doesn't exactly define who you are, now does it?" I let out a deep sigh before continuing. "Don't be mad," I begged not knowing what else to say. "He won't tell. I swear. It's just, I don't know. I had to tell someone, and he, well he asked!"

"I'm not mad," Hugo said reassuringly. "I'm just shocked that's all. I thought you were the one who wanted to keep this whole thing a huge, well hidden, secret from everyone we know."

"Yeah well...maybe I don't," I replied finally looking up from the floor. "Would it be so bad if everyone found out?"

Hugo shrugged. "Rose will be mad. That's a give in. Truthfully though, when she finds out that you've been hiding secrets about your life from her for the past 5 years, she'll probably be even madder. Scorpius? He'll get over it. But Rose? Well let's just say she's not exactly the type to forgive and forget..."

"...is that suppose to make me feel better!?" I exclaimed feeling 10x worse then I had before. "You're not supposed to say that! You're supposed to say 'Of course not Leigh, everyone will understand perfectly.'"

"You want me to lie?" he asked simply his facial expression not changing. "Look it's not that I don't want you to tell Rose about everything, I do. But I just want you to know it's not exactly going to be easy."

"Fine, fine, what the hell do you want me to say?" I flung out my arms in exasperation and started nervously pacing back and forth. "Oh yeah Rose, by the way, I've been snogging you're younger brother in the 5th floor prefects' bathroom since the end of last year and guess what else? I had a totally and completely fucked up childhood that you don't even know the half of! Yeah, well you see, my parents aren't really divorced. My dad actually abandoned my mum for some other pureblood, American, witch leaving her broken hearted, money-less, and forced to take care of a 6 year old child that she really never wanted in the first place. This of course all caused a vicious cycle of alcoholism and depression resulting later in her attempting suicide. Twice. Unfortunately neither of them was successful. As for me? Well I was pretty much left deserted and uncared for except the times where my mothers occasional boyfriend would come up to me and start talking about 'grown up things' that usually just made me feel uncomfortable and scared. So you know what Rose, go ahead and complain about your horrible, wrenched-life all you want because _obviously _I can see you that _are_ cursed with such a curl, heartless family that is just waiting for the day you drop dead." I paused for a second to catch my breath. "Is that really what you want me to say?"

"...well it would be a start," Hugo murmured watching me pace back and forth. "Although I don't think she would take that too well."

"Yeah, gee ya think?" I asked rolling my eyes. "I'll tell her. I'll tell both of them. One day..."

Hugo nodded obviously deciding against arguing with me. _Smart boy._

---

20 minuets later I was yawning and tiredly crawling into my small bed in the practically silent Slytherin girls' dormitory. Glancing over towards Rose's bed both my eyebrow's shot up. She wasn't there..._Where the hell could she be? It's after midnight! _

I shook the thought out of my head and laid down on my stomach, burying my head into my soft pillow, and deicing whatever it was it could wait until morning.

* * *

**A/N: So a tiny bit about Leigh's past. I might do a few flashbacks, but I don't know yet. You'll definitely get more info as the story goes on, but for now, that's it. hehe ;P Oh, and you probably shouldn't get to use to the fast updates because they most likely won't last to long. **

**Please Review...really. Even if it's short it will enormously help me write this story. **


	6. The morning after

****Scorpius****

_Vanilla_, I decided blinking in the solemn dimness of the eerily silent room. Rose's hair smelled like vanilla. It was a faint scent that could really only become noticeable when you pressed your nose down to one of the red curls that were flung across the pillow her head was presently resting on top of. Still, though, the smell somehow managed to flooded into my nostrils and give me a constant reminder of the fact the bed I was lying on was inhabited by another.

Of course, vanilla sent aside, I think it would have been fairly impossible to forget that fact.

I sighed, unhurriedly sitting up on my elbows, and gazing down at the pretty redhead whose face was just inches away from my own. Leaning down and pushing a strand of red hair out of her loosely sealed eyes, I allowed my lips to press against her soft cheek causing her to stir a bit and pull my arm even tighter around her body.

_This is going to be an awkward position to get out of, _I thought worriedly.

If someone asked me right then and there how much sleep I had gotten the previous night I would have had to shrug and reply with the honest answer of 'I don't know'. Rose's sudden and untimely entrance into my sleeping space didn't fail to cause a rather sleepless night on my behalf. Not that I minded too much. Most guys would have given their left leg to be in the same position that I was in.

Okay, well maybe not their left leg...but still. It wasn't exactly something someone would have been complaining about.

Rose stirred yet again, casing me to pull my arm away from her, afraid she would fully wake up to find my hand in a place it probably shouldn't have been. It was a good idea too because within the next 5 seconds I quietly watched Rose gradually come out of the coma like state she seemd to have previously been in. "Scorpius?" I head her mumble. Flinging one arm across her face, she let out a soft groan of agony.

"What?" I asked sitting up straight.

"Is it morning?"

"Yeah,"

"Damn,"

"What?"

"Ugg nothing," she breathed rubbing her sleepy looking eyes as she sat up. "What time is it?"

I quickly glanced over towards the old fashion clock that was positioned in one corner of the dormitory. "6:30," I replied looking back at the tired looking Rose Weasley.

"In the morning!?" she hissed sounding astonished at the fact there was even a time of day that existed before seven.

"I think we'd be pretty screwed if it was 6:30 in the evening," I laughed as Rose shot me a look and proceeded to roll her eyes.

"It's just so dark in here," she noted glancing around at my half-dead roommates who were sprawled out on their own beds. "I should go before they wake up," was the only thing she said once he eyes looked back, and rested on me.

My brain drew up a complete blank for what I should have said to that. I just nodded and replied, "Ok."

She nodded back while quickly and quietly scuttling out from under the covers she had formerly been hogging from me most of the previous night. "See you at breakfast," she whispered kindly. "Oh and thanks."

"For what?" I whispered back raising one eyebrow.

"For letting me sleep with you," she paused her face cringing at the bad choice of words. "Well, you know what I mean."

"Anytime," I grinned nodding my head again before Rose disappeared from sight. "Really," I whispered one she was completely out of earshot. "Anytime..."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know, its shot and crappy. I'm sorry. I tried writing more, but it didn't work out so well, so I'm just going to end it there and hope the Rose chapter will turn out better. Lol No promises, though. **

**Short or not, reviews are still very much loved. ;P **


	7. Changes

****Rose****

Once I had I finally reached the girls' dormitory after having spent the short walk to the said destination thinking about what in Merlin's name could have possibly possessed me to decided to get in bed with a guy who probably has no romantic inclinations towards me in the slightest, I noticed something quite out of the ordinary. Leigh Zabini, who was supposedly the same person I had come to know and befriend over my years at Hogwarts, was sitting on her bed, facing away from me, while writing in a small leather bound book that appeared to have half of it's pages already overflowing with handwritten words. This would seem fairly normal to most people, right?

Wrong.

Not only had I never seen Leigh properly function before the hour of eight in the morning, I had also never seen her write in something so girly, and for lack of a better term, 'froofy' as a _diary_. "Leigh?" I asked as if to make sure the person in front of me was truly the same person I thought it was.

"Rose?!" the girl who was obviously posing as my best friend shrieked, closing the little black diary and promptly shoving it under the covers of Leigh's unmade bed.

"What are you doing up?" I questioned, an abnormally high amount of suspicion in my voice. "It's not even seven yet."

"I could ask you the same question!" was the angered response I got spat back in my face. _Yep, definitely Leigh._ "Where the hell have you been? Prancing around the castle like the princess you are I would presume."

"Well if you must know," I said serenely, ignoring her comment as I sat down cross legged on my bed and shot a glance over towards my other 3 sleeping roommates. "I was in the boys' dormitory."

"What!?" Leigh's expression changed from irritation to shock within a matter of seconds. "Why?"

"I couldn't sleep," I replied simply, my eyes looking everywhere except at her.

"You got in bed with him didn't you?" she asked knowingly, one of her dark eyebrows raised. I shrugged nonchalantly and she proceeded to bust into uncontrollable fits of laughter apparently forgetting the fact that she was still mad at me.

"And what in god's name could _possibly_ be funny about that?" I cried coldly, glaring at Leigh who looked positively pleased with herself.

"Nothing, nothing," she bit down on her lips to keep from laughing again. "It's just...my god it's finally happened?!"

"'It's finally happened?'" I narrowed my eyes doubtfully. "Define 'it'."

"Oh come off it," She exclaimed, her excessively new found girly side coming out for me to see. "You and Scorpius! As if you thought I didn't see it since 3rd year? Please. How painfully obvious can you be before-"

"Leigh nothing happened..." I mumbled, avoiding having to watch her face fall down into a sudden frown.

"What?" she repeated. "What do you mean? You slept with him didn't you?"

"I slept with him, but I didn't _sleep_ with him!" I exclaimed irritably. "Gees get your mind out of the gutter why don't you."

"My mind?!" she cried. "I'm not the one sneaking off to go get in bed with a guy at the godforsaken hours of the night!"

"Do you want the entire school to hear?!" I hissed angrily glancing around to make sure no one had waken up. "Look, you're making it sound so horrible," my voice lowered. "It's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before."

"We were 11!" Leigh flailed her arms out and she proceeded to lie out horizontally out on her bed.

"Actually you were 11, we were 12," I corrected making myself sound like my mother. "Besides, what's honestly changed since then? Nothing's happened, has it?"

"What's changed? What's happened?" Leigh repeated astonished I would even ask such questions. "We grew pubic hair and got zits, that's what happened. Things _change_ when that stuff happens!"

"Classy Leigh," I muttered rolling my eyes drably. "Still, I guess our hairiness and acne ridden faces didn't help _change_ too much last night."

"Right," Leigh rolled her own eyes and shook her head dismally. "I guess it's just a good thing it was Scorpius's bed and not Goyle's." She smiled to herself as if the image of that was humorous in the slightest.

"Yuck!" I exclaimed my noise crinkling in disgust. "I'd sleep with my brother before I'd _ever_ get in bed with that load of troll phlegm."

"Definitely," she breathed. "Me too."

My eyebrows shot up, a laugh escaping my lips. "Really? You know I was just kidding, right?"

"I mean only if I had to!" she corrected herself looking horrified. "'cause I mean, EWWW! He's your bother! And he's, you know, so ugly. But Callum Goyle looks like an overdue pregnant cow with a sever birth defect....so I think I'd have to choose anyone over him."

"Yeah," I nodded agreeably, staring down at the lump under her covers where I guessed the diary to be hidden. "I think I'm going to read," I muttered grabbing the book that was still placed under my pillow from the previous night, and opening it to a random page.

"Lovely," Leigh whispered hastily picking up the journal and shoving it into her pack as if somehow I wasn't going to see. "I think I'm going to go stare at a wall in the common room."

"Have fun," I called after her, cursing the fact she took my only chance to be alone with the suspicious object in question. Closing the book I was allegedly suppose to be reading and chucking it on the floor carelessly I laid back on my bed, crossing my legs at my ankles, while I started to think. Just think. (Because obviously I didn't have any better way to waste a half an hour before breakfast...)

My mind fluttered back to the very first day Leigh, Scorpius and I met. The very first day I had gotten sorted into Slytherin house.

The very first time I had ever set foot inside the Malfoy Manor...

It was a Wednesday, sometime in mid August right before my Second year of Hogwarts if I had remembered correctly. I had gotten into some pointless disagreement (if you could really call it that) with my parents and of course I, being the strong willed 12 year-old that I was, decided to proclaim that they 'hated me because I was a Slytherin' and would 'love me if I was a Gryffindor'. My mother looked horrified while my dad on the other hand looked like he wanted to strangle something. So again, me being the little dishonorable brat I was, stormed into the large fireplace, grabbed some floo powder, and proclaimed 'The Malfoy Manor' as my entire body erupted into green flames. That was pretty much the story. Scorpius was thrilled to see me and of course offered to let me stay there until school started back up again. Shockingly enough, his parents actually agreed.

Over the years the Manor had become like a second home to me. I would stay there over the summer or during the Christmas holidays, and as time went on it became more and more commonplace. Whatever happened between our parents that we didn't and still really don't know about was left buried in the past as far as we were concerned.

Still though, no matter how commonplace things became, I managed to take on the well-earned role of the 'black-sheep' in the family. No one ever expected it to happen considering how close I was to everyone before hand, but it did.

Truthfully it didn't even matter any more. Scorpius was like family to me. Like a brother.

_Like my brother..._

I could see the entire scene play out right then and there. I would confess my likening towards him and he would just scowl and reply, "Sorry Rose...but you're like a sister to me. Nothing will ever change that." I would go cry in a corner while he would go marry some gorgeous pure-blood witch, eventually leaving me forced to marry and reproduce spawn with Callum Goyle.

I sighed.

_Life is so painfully predictable sometimes. _

* * *

**A/N: So I lied. That chapter really wasn't any better then the last one.  
I kinda wanted to shove in a tiny bit of background info about Rose and her life so it wasn't completely random. I'm still having a fairly hard time wrapping my mind around this whole 'Rose is such outcast in her family' concept. I don't know. Obviously that's the direction I'm taking with this thing, though.  
Oh also, does anyone else get extraordinarily bored with stories that are **_**only**_** set at Hogwarts. Because I do...So defiantly expect the next chapter or so to blast through the following months leading up to Christmas break. Hope you don't mind. **

**Thanks for reading and please review! :P **


	8. Quidditch practice

****Leigh****

...Maybe it was the fact that Rose and Scorpius were acting unusually strange around each other. Or perhaps the fact that I hadn't talked to Hugo in over a weeks time. Maybe it was even the fact that the only slight amount of excitement that was going on around Hogwarts was the estranged rumor about our head of house having some secret affair with a 7th year Ravenclaw. (Something none of us were exactly proud of hearing.) Either way though, for whatever reason, school was slowly becoming even more torturous then usual.

_Figures._

----

"What the hell was that about?!" My face didn't show an ounce of humor as Rose walked out of the Greenhouse where both of us had spent an almost painful Herbology class in earlier that day. "You _do _know you have Quidditch practice in 5 minuets, right? Scorpius-"

"Can start without me," she breathed her pace quickening with every continuous stride she took down the clustered hall.

"Oh how happy. First practice of the season and the captain isn't even going to be there?" I glared menacingly. "Sickening."

"Look I had to talk to Professor Longbottom," Rose inhaled as she stepped outside practically running over a group of first years in her attempt to make it to the locker rooms quicker. "I got him to give me an extension on the Herbology essay due tomorrow. Lucky, really. I don't even have the intro finishe-"

"What! He what?! Wait, how!?" I exclaimed following Rose into the disgusting smelling, old fashioned, girls' Quidditch locker room that I technically shouldn't really have been in considering I wasn't even on the team. The room was completely silent except for the sound of Rose closing and opening her small crammed locker.

"I have connections," she replied simply, hastily stripping her current clothes and replacing them with the bright green Slytherin Quidditch robes she now so proudly wore.

"Yeah that you never even talk to," I spat rolling my eyes and handing the redhead her broomstick once she had finally finished changing.

"Okay so I might have stretched the truth a _tiny_ bit to my advantage," she admitted shamelessly.

"How very Slytherin of you..."

"It's better then failing Herbology."

"But it's Herbology!"

"Meaning?" she asked. I didn't reply. "Come on, it's my 17th birthday tomorrow. Shouldn't I get to have a little bit of fun instead of having to worry about stupid Herbology all throughout the day? As if it's not a bad enough to have your birthday in October-"

"And what the hell is wrong with having your birthday in October?!"

"It's a boring month. Nothing ever exciting happens, plus it's during the start of the school year."

I shook my head. "I swear you could find a way to complain about _everything_."

"I do _not_ complain! I simply find faults in many things..."

"Oh of course." I rolled my eyes yet again as both of us made our way towards the large Quidditch pitch.

"Are you going to watch the practice today?" Rose asked me as we walked side by side.

I nodded. "It's not like I have anything else to do. I already managed to finish my brain-numbing homework during free period, shockingly enough. Maybe you should have done the same...."

"Please. I had better things to d-" she stopped in mid-sentence, her brown eyes gazing forward in complete shock. "_Bloody fucking hell_," she cursed under her breathe, walking out onto the field where a group of Gryffindors were facing head on with a group of Slytherins. Both teams were wearing their uniforms and looking quite angry at one another as they just stood there, neither obviously willing to move anytime soon.

"Oh this is going to be good," I muttered not being able to help myself from following Rose onto the pitch to see the current action going down.

"You know what Potter, you can go shove your broomstick up you ass for all I care! Slytherinis are having practice today weather you or your idiotic team likes it or not!" was the first thing I head as I abruptly stopped behind Rose who was looking horrified at both her team and the current Gryffindors who were standing across from them.

"Well Malfoy, in case you haven't noticed _I _booked the pitch for Gryffindor today, meaning WE'RE going practice here. Not you and the rest of the Slythe-retards!" James Potter shot back ferociously, his brown eyes practically bulging out of his head.

Whatever argument was going on before Rose and I had gotten there obviously wasn't a pleasant one.

"Slythe-retards? Oh how very _clever_ of you," Scorpius spat his own grey eyes giving the dark haired boy a sly look. "I suppose you and the rest of your fabulously coordinated team is going to try stopping us, huh? Ha! I'd like to see you try."

"Excuse me?!" James exclaimed looking even angrier then he did previously. "Who the fuck do you think you are you to say that you little prat?! You're not the bloody captain! How you even made the team is beyond me. With the Quidditch skills you seem to posses? Its almost laughable. I suppose though, when your you're boinking my cousin it helps a bit during tryo-"

_WHAM! _

"Scorpius!!" cried the horrified voice of Rose Weasley as she watched the blond lower his fist while James Potter fell backward onto the ground, his teammates rushing eagerly to his side.

A couple of 'whoos' and claps erupted from the Slytherins as James glared up at a smirk looking Scorpius Malfoy.

"Now who's laughing, Potter?"

More 'whoos' from the crowd followed. I smiled to myself as I saw a tiny stream of blood run down the Gryffindors face, wondering if I possessed a shred of compassion for the poor bloke.

_Oh well. Pompous, popular, Gryffindor pretty-boys don't deserve my compassion._ My thoughts were soon confirmed.

Lacking any type of warning an enraged James Potter heatedly lunged towards Scorpius's legs casing the blond to topple down onto the ground next to him. His Gryffindor teammates slowly backed away from the scene as the two boys on the ground feverishly started rolling around, aiming merciless punches and kicks to each others body.

"I knew this would be good," I whispered quietly as I watched the entire fight play out in front of me, hardly beliving what I was seeing.

'Kick him in the nuts!' 'Aim for the head!' Eager cries of instruction came from both sides of the field.

"Fight, fight fight!!" The chanting had already started. I decided to join in just for the fun of it.

"Stop! Stop it you idiots!!" A hysteric cry came from beside me.

Much to Rose's dismay the immature rolling, kicking, and punching continued without interjection from either boys.

"Fuck!" I head James grunt as he retaliated from a low-blow kick to the crotch casing more ignorant jeering from the Slytherins. Leaning back onto the ground after a few seconds of recovery time, he imitated the kick Scorpius has previously given him, this time hitting the intended area even harder.

Scorpius let out a loud moan of pain as he fell down on his back giving James the perfect opportunity to grab him by the top of his robes and retract a fist that looked as if it would either render the blond unconscious or broken-nosed. Either way I knew nothing pleasurable was soon to come for either of them. I closed one eye anticipating the very worst.

"Give it to him good James!"

"Hit him hard as you can!"

"Get away Scorpius!"

"Fight, fight, fight!"

I watched Scorpius close both his eyes, bracing himself for the punch that was soon to come. James was really going to milk this out for as long as possible. Typical.

"STOP!! Just stop it!" I hear a sob of horror erupt as Rose quite lyrically threw herself in-between the belligerent boys, her arms wrapping around Scorpius's neck, causing James to gasp and to loosen his fist that was so perfectly aimed at his opponent.

"Move!" he boomed in her face, obviously not willing to let his chance at victory slip away.

She glared up at him, shaking her head and grabbing Scorpius's arms as she pulled the blond up from the ground. "You fucking idiots!!" Anger practically boiled out of her head as she spoke. "I hate both of you! Practice cancelled!" she exclaimed looking both furious and hurt as she stormed away from the group of Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch players that had gathered in a circle around the unexpected brawl.

"Fine."

Within seconds James huffed away from his teammates, his sister and Sean Finnigan angrily trialing along behind him. Slowly but surly the rest of the group managed to gradually disperse, whispering things like 'Bloody hell, that was great entertainment!', or 'Is Rose Weasley really shagging Scorpius Malfoy?' to each other as they left.

Shoving my hands into the pockets of the overly muggle looking hoodie Rose had given me the previous year, I glanced over towards the only other person who was still left on the Quidditch pitch. "That was a really stupid thing to do, you know?' I asked glancing up towards the sun that was still managing to burn brightly in the sky. "You're an idiot."

"So I've head," he replied dully sinking back down on the ground and pulling his legs up to his chest.

I leaned down on my knees, putting my right hand on the back of Scorpius's cloth covered shoulder. "She'll forgive you," I breathed trying to act as the comforting friend that we both knew I wasn't. "I know she will."

He shook his head wiping away some stray blood that was streaming down his normally quite handsome face. "Why should she?"

"Because," I whispered boldly into his right ear, my hand still placed on his shoulder. "She loves you."

His entire body seemed to freeze at that very moment.

"I just wish one of you would see it..."

* * *

**A/N: So that chapter didn't exactly turn out how I expected, but oh well. They never do. **

**Thanks for reading, as always, reviews are amazingly appreciated. :)**


	9. Dinnertime conversations

****Scorpius****

News of the Malfoy vs. Potter fight speared like wildfire around Hogwarts. By diner time even a first year Ravenclaw could have given someone a play by play description of what had happened earlier that day. Not that I was surprised or anything.

I suppose when you punch Harry Potter's eldest son in the face you can make quite a name for yourself in the wizarding world. Shocking someone from the Daily Prophet wasn't sneaking into Hogwarts at that very second to get an exclusive with one of us. I could see it now: "The tormented soul of James Potter. Details on pg. 3"

_Boo-Hoo must be so hard to have everyone in the bloody world love you and your family. _

The most interesting part, though? How different the story seemed to be depending on which house you were in. Gryffindors, of course, all claimed James was seconds away from death and having to fend for his life all because of my pure, cold hearted, Malfoy-cruelty while Slytherins on the other hand responded with, "That prick got what was coming to him!" Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's of course also sided with James more often than not _only_ because he was a Potter.

Then there was Rose...

She had fled to the girls' dormitory, quick as possible, to avoid confrontation with James or I. Leigh had tried convincing her to talk to at least one of us but, being her, she wouldn't have any of it.

"_She loves you." _

"_I just wish one of you would see it." _

The words seemed to replay over and over again in my mind, never quite fully making any sense. For some reason it seemed almost impossible for Rose to like me..._like that_. Why would she? Daughter to one of the most well respected names in the wizarding world liking a Malfoy? Just being friends with me gave her a bad name.

But that was just Rose, I guess. She was never one to care too much of what people thought about her.

She was never one to care too much about family ties either. I had figured that out some time during my first year when I noted the fact that she was actually acting friendly towards people whose ancestry most likely at one point tried to kill hers. Very future-oriented also. Never one to dwell in the past. How she had managed to get herself sorted into a house like Slytherin was beyond even me.

"Scorpius!" cried an overly familiar, annoyed sounding, female voice. I heard a snapping sound before I managed to fully return to the real world. "Did that fight give you brain damage?"

"I was just...deep in thought," I replied simply, looking down at my untouched plated of dinner. Allowing my eyes to flash towards the end of the table; I saw Rose deep in conversation with Isabella Flint, obviously trying her best to avoid looking over at Leigh or me.

"What do you think your sister is doing right now?" asked Leigh her head turning around towards the Gryffindor table.

"Probably trying to convince her entire house that I was adopted," I responded dully my fork stabbing into the piece of meat that was strategically placed on my plate. "...Do you think Rose still mad at me?"

"It's Rose," Leigh replied taking a sip of the water. "You know she can never stay mad at anyone for too long. Plus it's not like she can really be _that_ mad at you. She wasn't exactly James Potter's biggest fan to begin with. Even if it is her cousin..."

"Right," I nodded, willing myself to shove some food into my dry mouth. "I just wish some fourth year would go and get pregnant so everyone can have something new to talk about."

"Want me to start a rumor about Lily Potter? I could tell everyone she's three months pregnant with Callum Goyle's baby! Oh god that would make my year. How about it?" Leigh asked a smile spreading across her face.

"How kind of you," I muttered rolling my eyes. "But no."

"Fine," she spat putting her hands up. "But don't say I didn't offer."

"Let's just talk about something else, okay?" I asked irritably, repeatedly shoving my fork back into the food items on my plate.

"Or you could just go back to ignoring me while staring into space and thinking about Rose."

Glaring up at the dark haired girl who was smilingly sweetly at me I changed the subject. "Or we could talk about your _boyfriend_. How's he doing anyway?" I was given an annoyed look and a shoulder shrug as a response. I neglected to inform Leigh of the fact that she should have considered herself lucky I had managed to keep the secret for a full month. "Are you even officially dating?"

"I don't know," she murmured, avoiding eye contact by glancing around the people who were sitting next to us. "I'm seeing him tonight, though."

"And you're planning on tell Rose all of this..." I droned. "When exactly?"

"And you're planning to tell Rose all of your true feelings..."She mimicked my previous tone of voice. "When exactly?"

I shot her another glare, leaning my arms up on the table we were both sitting at. "Earlier today," I whispered wryly. "You said Rose loved me and then you bloody well walked away! Are you ever planning on telling me what the heck you meant?"

"Look," she breathed putting her fork down at the side of her plate. "I'm not trying to play matchmaker here, alright? I'm just saying she cares about you, and you both shouldn't be so afraid of rejection."

"She cares about me?" I scoffed absent mindedly playing with the food in front of me. "How would you even know?"

"Scorpius!" Leigh hissed her voice lowering dramatically as her eyes narrowed. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You think Rose would be spending her entire summer months at your house if she didn't care about you!? She's probably lost inheritance because of you and your sitting here asking me how _I even know_ that she cares about you? You fucking prick..."

"So what," I retorted angrily. "You spent the summer at the Manor also."

"Exactly. And I care about you too. But as a friend..."

"So how do you know she doesn't just care about me 'as a friend'?"

Leigh shook her head causing some of her dark hair to fall into her face. "You both are so effing blind it's not even funny."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"No, but you should probably take it as one," was the last thing she said before standing up and storming off.

_How helpful..._

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, another short Scorpius chapter. I don't know why I'm so bad at these. I guess I just am. :(  
Sorry this took longer then usual to update. Fanfiction .net was being a real bitch and wouldn't let me onto my account. Ah *sigh* But I finally got this up! Finally...**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	10. Shock

****Rose****

"I mean, d-did you see the way he looked at dinner!? Smug as always, that ungrateful twat! He's thinks he's sooo cool! I just can't understand how any girl could _ever_ find him even _slightly _attractive! He's so ugly, and mean, and stupid, and-and mean, and ugly, and stu-"

"Wow Isabella, your use of adjectives astonishes me," I breathed as we both turned a sharp corner, making our way slowly back to the dungeons. The discussion had already taken a nasty turn for the worst. "Can't you two just hook up and be done with it already?"

"Can't you and Scorpius just hook up and stop being idiots already?" The brunette shot back touchily. "If you're suggesting that I would ever even consider having a _conversation_ with James Potter-"

"You're head girl, he's head boy. It could work," I responded smugly, deciding against letting the conversation stray back to Scorpius as we continued to walk.

"Yeah, it'll work...when trolls fly!" Her green eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. "I mean, really! Who does he think he is!? Godric Gryffindor?! You should see the way he acts in potions. He this he's sooo smart, and Professor Digby loves him soooo much. You know what? He sucks at potions! He sucks at everything! He need to go get hit by a killing curse! Oh, and in Herbology! Oh. My. God! The way he acts around Professor Longbottom!? You'd think they were having a secret love affair or something! Oh, and we can't forget his perfect little girlfriend. Sean Finnigan's little sister. What's her name? Slutty McWhore-slut! And in Quidditch!! I swear to god, he thinks that he's the best qui-"

I let out a small yawn as I continued to allow Isabella Flint have her pointless rant about my cousin while we walked towards the Slytherin common room. I honestly had worse things to worry about...as in the fact that I was apparently having a fight with my best friend. It wasn't as if I could stay mad at him forever. I was spending Christmas at the Manor and, frankly, having Scorpius glaring at me while his parents were around wasn't exactly an exciting prospect. Although with the way things were going it might turn out to be me doing the glaring.

...Maybe I was just being irrational. Maybe James really did deserve what he got. Maybe Scorpius did also? I didn't know. He never ceased to make my life beyond confusing. Half of me wanted to run up to him and start passionately snogging him senseless, and then the other half of me wanted to kick in the balls. Although I was pretty sure James took care of that. Both of them probably being left incapacitated from producing offspring because of their little shindig during Quidditch practice...I wouldn't even be surprised. _As if I ever have to worry about Scorpius Malfoy's offspring! _I thought callously. Please. He and Fiona Goyle could go marry and live happily ever after for all I cared.

"-and then the way he eats! Merlin it's like watching an animal get eaten on the Discovery Channel! With his mouth open and everything, you'd think he'd have a tad more class! And then how he smells!? I mean really. It's as if he bathes in axe cologne-!"

I decided against asking Isabella how she knew what the Discovery Channel and Axe cologne was. Her rant was getting far too inanely boring for me to even listen to anymore.

My mind yet again strayed back to Scorpius.

"-OH! And how he walks! It's more like struts if you ask me. You've seen it! The way he just struts onto the Quidditch pitch as if he owns the damn thing...Personally I think Scorpius should have hit him harder! After saying all of those things about you two shagging! I mean, it's not true is it?"

"What?" I mutterd, hardly even realizing I had been asked a question.

"You and Scorpius? You aren't actually together are you?"

"No!" I exclaimed a little too quickly. "I mean, no. We're just...friends. Just friend. You know?"

"Yeah, too bad though," she said shaking her head. "You would make such a hot couple."

"A hot couple?" I repeated raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, with you both looking like Abercrombie models and all. I couldn't really think of another word."

"...what the hell is an Abercrombie?!" I cried looking at Isabella at if she had just spurted two heads.

"It a clo-Ug never-mind! My parents got a big screen, muggle, TV over the summer and I've been watching way too many bad soap operas and infomercials."

"That would explain a lot," I murmured, rolling my eyes as we both continued to walk down the long hallway. "I'm still going to take it as an insult, though."

"Yeah, so anyway James Potter: My lord you're lucky he's not in your year! Yesterday during potions he was talking to Fred and Sean and all of a sudde-"

"I have to go to the bathroom!" I interrupted abruptly, not wanting the 'James Potter should go kill himself' rant to start up again. Pointing behind me I called out, "See you later, okay?"

"Wait, where are you going?" Isabella asked confused.

"Prefects' bathroom," I answered simply.

"Why?!"

_Because, no offence or anything, talking about my cousin as we stroll down to the Slytherin common room isn't exactly something I love doing. _

"They have nicer sinks," I responded dumbly.

"...whatever," Isabella turned around, shrugging, as she began walking in the opposite direction.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I watched her finally walk away. I decided against going back to the dungeons even though technically, not being a prefect, I shouldn't have been out of the common room at that time of night. I was never one to quite follow the rules.

_I'm going to turn 17 in less then two hours. _The thought flashed across my mind, causing me to sigh at the fact my birthday was going to be spent with tension in the air between me and Scorpius.

Carelessly wandering through the castle until I made it up to the 5th floor, I finally reached the stature in front of the prefects' bathroom. Despite being Quidditch captain and best friends with the two Slytherin prefects; I had only been in the bathroom three times in my life.

I figured it was a good a place as any to spend my 17th birthday in...

"Pink bubbles," I spoke the unusually odd password to the stature before it granted me access into the large bathroom. I hadn't taken more then 5 steps inside before I felt my heart quite literally stop in mid beat. My eyes grew huge.

"HOLY MOTHER OF MERLIN! What the fuck is going on!?!?"

* * *

**A/N: Muwhahahahahaha! *****continues ****evil**** laugh***

**So I probably updated this a little **_**too **_**quickly, (after only a day lol) but I figure once school starts I'll probably be forced to do weekly or monthly updates, so I'll just get out as many chapters as I can now in hopes that I wont be so swamped later on.  
****Ah, I love how I'm using characters from my other stories in this one. (Isabella Flint, Sean Finnigan, etc.) I'm way too lazy to think of new first names to put with existing characters last names. Haha Oh well. **

**In other news: fanfiction. net is still being a bitch....erk. This time though it wouldn't let me reply to any reviews. :(  
**

**Thanks for reading.  
****Review...please? xD **


	11. Confrontations

****Leigh****

"I just don't understand it!" I spat anger riding through my voice for most likely the 80th time that hour. "They're already friends. I feel like I'm going to have to push both of them, and tie their heads together just to get them to bloody kiss! Why can't they get over their damn pride and just go a step further, huh!?"

"Because it's Rose and Scorpius, what other explanation do you need?"

"I can't deal with this crap anymore! I refuse! I quit!"

"You say that daily."

"Do not!"

"Yeah, yes you do."

A sigh escaped from my lips. "I guess," I muttered, looking down at the porcelain flooring I was standing on. With the events of the present day flooding through my head I found it hard to concentrate on my present surroundings. "How's James taking everything?" I asked, more curious then anything.

"Okay, I suppose. He's really not as bad as you think he is." Hugo replied genuinely smiling at me.

I shrugged. "Whatever, let's not talk about it anymore. Okay? I'm sick of everything being about Rose and Scorpius..."

"Sure," he nodded understandingly. "But something else is bothering you, isn't it? Other then the fight?"

"No," I lied.

"You're lying."

"Ugg," I groaned irately. "God you can always see right through me, can't you?" I let out another sigh before continuing on with the dreaded information. It wasn't as if I could keep it a secret forever. "...I got a letter from my mum today."

Hugo's entire body seemed to freeze as he turned to face me. "What?" he breathed, his blue eyes looking mildly worried. "What did Rose and Scorpius say?"

"They didn't," I muttered noticing we had both walked over towards each other. "They were arguing about something the in Daily Prophet and I managed to shove it into my robes before either of them really said anything. I read it during potions..."

"What did she want?" Hugo muttered, a certain amount of bitterness flowing through his usually calm voice. "Whatever it was you better have told her to bugger the hell off."

I rolled my dark eyes as the predictable response. "I didn't reply yet. With the whole Quidditch fight thing I've kinda been putting it off."

"So what did the letter say?" Hugo pestered me for the answer.

"She got remarried," I finally breathed, sensing the familiar feeling I always got when telling Hugo something I had been planning to keep a secret. "..She wants me to spend the holidays with her and my new _step father_." I said the words as if it were some incurable illness.

"And you're going to tell her no, right?" Hugo commanded more then asked. I shrugged not allowing my eyes to meet his. "Leigh!?" he exclaimed apparently sickened by my carelessness. "Are you bloody crazy? This woman destroyed your childhood and you're actually even considering spending Christmas with her and the kleptomaniac, idiot who agreed to marry her?! You're mental!"

"She didn't _destroy_ my childhood," I murmured leaning up against the cold walls of bathroom. For some odd, unknown reason I felt the need to defend my mother. Perhaps it was the fact that she was actually showing interest in my life now. "I always blamed my dad more then anything."

"Well you shouldn't!" Hugo said heatedly. "She raised you, it was her fault!" He took a deep breath obviously trying to compose himself. "Look, weather you want to admit it or not, I know you better then pretty much anyone in this world...You need to cut off contact with these people! It's better for both parties involved, really. You're going to be an adult soon anyway. Why make your life more complicated then it already is?"

"Okay," I nodded agreeably after a few seconds realizing that everything he was saying was most likely true. "You're right, you're right. I'll tell her no, and just spend Christmas at the Manor with Rose and Scorpius...and their everlasting sexual tension. It's only October. I've got plenty of time." I felt a smile appear on my lips as I watched Hugo laugh and intertwine his fingers with mine. "...We should go," I breathed remembering that both of us had classes the next day. I did love the fact that I was a prefect and had an excuse to be out of bed at that hour, though. Hugo? Not so much. I had always kind of wondered what would happened if a teacher was to catch us. Personally I wasn't quite sure I wanted to find out.

"We should go?" Hugo repeated his eyebrows shooting up doubtfully. "You really want to?"

"No," I smirked teasingly. "But it sounded good," was the last thing I whispered before feeling my lips press up against his and my hands move up to his shoulders.

It was that time where my sanity was being put into question yet again...Not that I really minded. It had been over a week since we had even kissed and, candidly, nothing even mattered to me at that moment except maybe the fact that my apparent dwarfism was causing my neck to have to strain upward in an awkward position. Damn 15 year olds and their weekly growth spurts.

"Up," I breathed quite literally jumping up from off the ground and wrapping both of my legs around the brunet's waist as he willingly grabbed onto the back of them to help support my body. I felt my skirt hike dangerously high up as I wrapped my legs tighter around him. The aimless snogging continued. Well that is until-

_"HOLY MOTHER OF MERLIN! What the fuck is going on!?!?"_

-So for half a millisecond I actually allowed myself the think the shrill cry of absolute horror was my currently missing conscience coming back to haunt me. Alas though; after I heard Hugo gasp while letting go of my legs, practically causing me to fall on my ass in the bathroom, I realized neither of us were so lucky.

_Well this is going to be fun... _

"Rose," I gasped stumbling to find my balance on the cold hard floor of the bathroom. "Um," I was at a complete loss for words as I saw the expression on the girl's seemingly terrified face. Her mouth was wide open as she continued to incessantly blink her brown eyes, looking from Hugo, to me, to back at Hugo, again finally resting her horrified gaze on me. "Gees," I let out a laugh that sounded more like a wheeze. "What brings you here?"

She continued to blink as she took a few shaky steps back from where she was standing as if one of us was about to spontaneously combust. "Y-you?" she choked out looking directly at me, flabbergasted at what she was saying. "a-and, and...WHAT?!"

"...it's not what you think," I tried stepping closer to Rose.

"Oh really?" she spat coldly taking one step back for every step I took forward.

"Let me explain," I started, glancing at Hugo who looked equally as shocked at I did. "You see-"

"Get the fuck away from me."

"But-"

"NO!"

"Rose, wait!" My words seemed to be meaningless as she continued to run out of the bathroom, not even bothering to glance at Hugo or me. I shot at helpless look over at the brunet as he urged me to follow her.

Letting out an exasperated groan I hastily ran out of the large bathroom into the pitch black darkness of the Hogwarts hallways. Whispering a few choice curse words, I followed the bright light of Rose's lit wand through the empty corridors of the school, ignoring the muttering of a couple less then thrilled portraits as I went. She was still running as I followed her, trying to escape from me without having to exude too much energy.

"Wait!!" I huffed, already managing to become out of breathe.

"Stop following me," was the angered response I received as the redhead stopped to turn and face me, the brightly lit wand shown on her face.

"You're being childish!" I called, my feet finally moving at a steady running pace through the vacant hallway. I silently cured the fact I didn't have my wand and was moving through almost complete blackness.

"You don't even want to know what you're being..." Rose called over her shoulder as she continued running much faster then I. Damn her and her long legs...

"This is beyond ridiculous," I grumbled continuing to chase after her, managing to keep up the pace, until reaching the dungeons and speaking the password to the wall before I was allowed inside the common room. "Rose, get back here and talk to me!"

"How about no?!" she spat running down the small group of stairs at the entrance of the room.

"Rose, I was waiting to talk to you," My attention turned from the infuriated redhead to the tall blond boy who had just stood up from his seat on the couch.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Rose yelled jerking her arm away from Scorpius's affectionate touch.

"Why don't you just SCREAM A LITTLE LOUDER?!" I exclaimed flailing out my hands in exasperation as I walked towards Rose so we were only a few feet away from each other. "Can you stop being a bitch for 5 seconds and have a civilized conversation with me?!"

"ME?!"

"Yes you! Who else do you think I'm talking about?! The wall!?"

Her face looked the color of her hair as she glanced around the lifeless common room. "A love potion," she breathed anger still abiding to rift through her voice. "The imperious curse," she spoke yet again. "Just tell me this is one big joke."

Trying to ignore Scorpius's 'I told you so' stare I shook my head. "Rose please?" I begged with my eyes. "Don't be mad."

"Mad?" She repeated her fist clenched at her sides as she gradually backed away from me. "I find you face sucking with my 4th year brother, and you expect me to be completely fine with it? You except me to want to talk to you about it!?"

"Well no," I muttered, sheepishly starring down at my feet. "Not exactly." Truthfully half of me thought she might actually have been slightly happy for me. Apparently that half of me was wrong.

"How long?" The question was cold and as flat as Rose's chest back in second year.

"What?" I asked looking up into the murderous brown eyes that were glaring at me.

"How fucking long have you been sneaking around behind my back with my own flesh and blood!? Answer the damn question."

"Oh that," I glanced over at Scorpius who looked scared for his own life. "Since about April of last year." The answer was honest and truth filled. Part of me just wanted to lie and say someone spiked my drink with love potion during dinner, but I decided against it. 2 lies don't make a truth. Actually it was more like 500 lies, but hey, who's counting?

"L-last year?" Rose squeaked obviously not expecting that answer. Her hand flew up to her chest, making it look as if she was about to dramatically faint in the center of the common room. "Last year? Last fucking year?!"

"Technically we weren't dating or anything...just, you know, _talking_." I smiled in hopes she would take it as a message to forgive me. Apparently not.

"You lying skank!"

So maybe I did deserve that.

"Rose calm down," Scorpius finally cut in to the futile 'argument' by stepping in front of the stunned redhead. "She didn't tell you because she knew you would overreact like this!"

"Overreact?! My 'best friend' has been lying to me for 6 whole months and you're telling _me_ that I'm overreacting?!"

"Look, can't we just all act like nice Hufflepuffs; hug and make up?" Rose gave Scorpius the same murderous look she had previously given me. "...Or we could just angrily glare at each other for the next 6 months. You know, whatever works!"

An expression of realization and hurt came over Rose's normally pretty face. "Y-you knew," she looked directly at Scorpius as his face fell. "You knew and you didn't tell me? She told you but she didn't tell me? You lied to me?"

"Well I-I mean only for a month, but I didn't wan-"

"A month!?" Rose yelled, looking more hurt then anything as her glace flew from me to Scorpius. She shook he head. "...Who the hell are you people?" were the only words she managed to choke out before truing and racing away towards the girls dormitory, tears already running freely down her face as she ran.

"Wait!" Scorpius cried. "Don't..." She was already gone.

"...Happy birthday, Rose," I breathed under my breathe, turning around and walking towards the stairs in the common room. "I hope you're happy."

"Where the hell are you going?" I head a males voice from behind me ask.

"I don't know," I whispered, a warm tear threatening to fall from my eye. "_Anywhere's better then here_."

* * *

**A/N: Whoo, that chapter was super annoying to write. Kinda glad it's over. Well, it's not **_**over**_**, but I mean the huge confrontation concerning Hugo is over.  
You guys probably thought I was going to flip on you and make it 2 other people Rose walked in on in the prefects' bathroom, huh? Yeah I was actually going to, but it would have been way to much excess work. So here it is. (Grammatical errors and all!)**

**Thanks for reading!  
****2500+ words after only two days since the last update...don't you think that deserves at least a tiny review? Please? **


	12. Gossip, kissing, and jealousy

****Scorpius****

Never in my lifetime will I understand the complexity that is the female mind...

Never in two lifetimes will I understand the complexity that is Rose and Leigh's mind. As if storming off in a fit of rage will ever help a situation in the slightest? As if keeping secrets from each other for 6 whole months will ever end in anything but tears and screaming? As if dragging their best male friend into a fight will ever present itself as helpful? Quite honestly because of their little 10 year old hissy fit I got all of _maybe_ 2 hours of sleep the previous night which would probably leave me face down in schoolwork at some point during the day.

_Why did I ever become best friends with two girls anyway? Answer: Because Alexander Nott and Callum Goyle have the brain power of a half-dead, retarded fish. _

I was fairly sure half-dead, retarded, fishes didn't date each others brothers and then get into catfights about it, though. Maybe it was time for some new friends.

_Yeah, that'll happen. _

The morning sun was showing brightly through the large windows of the Hogwarts castle as I walked to breakfast, hoping desperately that a new fight between Rose and Leigh wouldn't pursue itself there. Despite the earliness of the day, the hallways were already crowded with commotion and excitement over the fact it was finally Friday. I managed to receive a well deserved death glare as I walked passed my sister and her apparent Gryffindor 'posse' that consisted of Ally Longbottom, Danielle Creevey and another first year whose name I didn't even know.

"Scorpius! Hey, wait up man!"

I let out a groan as I spun around to face the person who had just spoken to me. "What do you want?" I asked an annoyed tone flowing through my hoarse voice. _This better be good._

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" I questioned truing towards Callum Goyle who was following alongside of me, a smile planted on his plump face.

"What Halide Carrow is saying," he responded still looking at me curiously. "Is it true? She swears up and down it is but I don't know. It still seems sorta unlik-"

"What?"

"Well I just figured you would know and all-"

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about," I retorted irately, half wishing that my fellow Slytherin classmate would just shut up and leave me alone for once. No such luck.

"You mean you haven't heard!?" Callum gasped, looking at me as if I just told him Santa Claus didn't exist. "Halide was telling EVERYONE! Kind of annoying, really...Rose looked furious this morning in the common room, though. I guess I would be also considering what people are-"

"What. The. Hell. Are you talking about?!" I exclaimed managing to get more and more annoyed at every word that came out of Callum's overly large mouth.

"Leigh and that Weasley bloke," I stopped dead in my tracks. "Halide said she heard Rose, Leigh and you arguing about it last night in the common room. Everyone been talking about it! I'm shocked you haven't he-"

I didn't stick around to hear the rest. That explanation was enough for me.

As if it wasn't bad enough to have Rose and Leigh mad at each other? Oh no, of course not. That would be far too simple. Now the cause of their fight had to take on the role of being the main topic of gossip around Hogwarts.

_Perfect. Just perfect. _

I decided to set out to find Leigh first, knowing that she would probably pose as a worse threat to student safety then Rose.

Luckily, my search did take too long. Within about 2 minuets I managed to spot a flash of dark hair truing down a corridor. "Leigh!" I called out to her. "Wait up." She pretended to ignore me. "Wait, Leigh, stop!"

"Kill me," where the only words that came out of her mouth once I reached her side. "Or better yet kill Halide Carrow and then kill me. I want to be there to see he bloody murder."

"It's really not that bad," I tried smiling down at her.

"The fuck it's not!" she spat finally looking up at me. "I just had a random 5th year call me a cougar! I don't even know what the hell that means! Mark my words though, I will find out! D-do you realize in that in the past 24 hours the main talk around this godforsaken school has consisted one of us? I do not understand this. Don't people have anything better to do?!"

"...You could always just start that Lily Potter pregnancy rumor," I joked as Leigh snorted. "Of course by the time the holidays roll around people will probably start realizing-"

"Speaking of that," She interrupted rudely. "I think I'm going to pass on spending Christmas at the Manor this year."

"What!?" I exclaimed. She couldn't actually be serious. "Oh come on, you know this will all blow over by then."

"Still, I think it would be...good. For all of us. You know? Spend some time off from being the third wheel." She shot me a cheeky look. "Just don't tell Hugo, okay?

"What? Wh-?"

"Promise?"

"Fine, whatever. Look where are you going anyway?" I asked having to speed up to stay by her side.

"The Great Hall," she muttered, absent mindedly truing another corner. "Breakfast is still going on isn't it?"

"Yeah, but why-"

"Why? Why?! You're honestly asking me why, aren't you? Because I have to fix this whole mess, that's why!" she vocalized, almost running over a second year in her hurried race to make it into the Great Hall.

"Well that's good!" I called following her, excited at the fact I wasn't going to have to force her and Rose to make up. "Rose will be-wait where are you going? The Slytherin t-" Leigh was already walking away from me, practically strutting over towards the Gryffindor table as if she didn't have a care in the world. "Oh great," I murmured feeling multiple pairs of eyes on me as I followed my obviously mentaly incipasitated friend.

The entire scene played out in a matter of seconds...

Leigh walked up to Hugo who was surrounded by random family members, probably either lecturing him on what an idiot he was, or trying to pry out important details about the rumors that were flying around the entire school.

"What are you doing, Zabini?" A snide Lily Potter asked once Leigh had reached Hugo's side.

"Oh I'm sorry Potterette," she shot back using the Slytherin-appointed nickname for Lily Potter. "Am I stealing your boyfriend or something?" I couldn't help but smile as Lily just continued to glare at her.

"Look Leigh," Hugo cut in, standing up from his place at the long table, his cousins giving him odd glances left and right. "Do you want to go somewhere else to talk?"

"Why?" she questioned crossing her arms.

"Why?" he reaped, his eyebrows shooing up. "Because everyone's looking at us-"

"Exactly," she breathed stepping even closer to him. "So we might as well give them something to look at."

There was a defining silence that flowed through all four tables as Leigh put he hand on the back of Hugo's head and kissed him full on the lips. A few wolf whistles erupted as they pulled apart, Hugo's face looking the color of Rose's hair. _Rose. _My eyes flew over to the Slytherin table just in time to see the redhead stand up and huff over towards the exit of the Great Hall.

Ignoring Leigh and Hugo, I ran to try and catch up with her. "Rose," I cried out once she was only a few feet in front of me. Much to my surprise she spun around.

"What?" She inquired flinging her arms out. "What could you possibly want, Scorpius?"

"I want to talk to you," I breathed once I had reached her side. "Let's take a walk."

"...I'm still mad at you too, you know?" was the only reply that I received.

"I know," I murmured crankily. "But can't you spare me 5 minuets before potions? Please?"

She paused for a few seconds before nodding her head. "Fine."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"She's not happy about it, you know."

"She looked pretty pleased with herself in there."

"That's because it's Leigh! What do you expect her to do? Cry in a bathroom stall all day? In case you've been obviously to your best friend for the past 6 year of your life: She's not exactly the type to show weakness."

"See that's what I though also," Rose paused too pull her green Slytherin robes tighter around her body. It was unusually cold for only being the beginning of October and both of us were managing to freeze our arses off in the cool autumn breeze during the walk I had insisted we take. "But, really. Haven't you noticed changes in her personality?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean look at her! Half the time she's herself and the other half of the time she's this whole different person. Where's the Leigh who use to tell gullible 1st years that at the end of every school year their final exam scores would be read out loud in the Great Hall and everyone would vote on if they got to go on into 2nd year? Where's the Leigh who pushed Al Potter into the Black Lake back in 3rd year? Where's the Leigh who told Lily Potter she's about as useful as her 'trophy-wife' mother? The Leigh who hates ever singe member of my family!? It's like a whole new girl came to take her place."

"Really?" I asked skeptically. "How so?"

"I don't even know," Rose sighed looking down at the grass we were both standing on. "It's just that she acts so girly sometimes, a-and, and happy-"

"Happy?!" I cried. "You're mad at your best friend because she's _happy_?"

"No!" she exclaimed quickly."You know I didn't mean it like that..."

"Well that's what you said," I paused for a second to allow Rose to reply. When she did I just continued, "I think you're jealous."

"WHAT?! Jealous?!" Rose blurted out, her brown eyes almost bulging from her head. "Y-You think I'm jealous of the girl whose snogging my younger brother?"

"Yes," I agreed. "Not because of that reason exactly. Maybe just because of the plain fact that she has something that you don't have... "

"And what would that be...?"

"Happiness?" I guessed. "A closer relationship to your own brother then you have? Maybe even just a relationship, period."

"You think I'm jealous of her because she has a guy to put their hands all over her, and I don't?" Rose bellowed angrily. "Please, continue on with this marvelous theory."

"How about the fact that she's getting more attention then you? The fact that there might actually be someone that matters more to her then you do? The way you just got up from the Slytherin table like an immature 11 year old after she and Hugo kissed screamed complete jealousy."

"T-that, this, this is ridiculous! I-I am NOT _jealous_ of anyone. Especially not, not _her_!" she stuttered, her hair practically crackling with electricity. "I-I'm just, I don't know! I don't know what to think! It's all happening to damn fast!"

"And?" I prodded.

Her facial expression dissolved into pure anger. "And thank you for helping making today the worst birthday I've ever had."

"The shock is over. You know now. Can't you just get over it and be happy for your friend?"

"No!" she spat before storming away, not even glancing back at me as she left.

_I couldn't just be friends with two girls. No. I had to be friends with the two most stubborn girls on the face of the planet._

_I will fix this,_ I vowed to myself. _One way or another..._

* * *

**A/N: AHA! Finally a semi-long Scorpius chapter!  
If only long chapters weren't so annoying to proof read :(  
Sorry if everything seemed to go a little fast. I tried slowing it down, but apparently it didn't work out so well. **

**Thanks for reading!  
Invisible, cyber-brownies to all who review!! **


	13. The train ride

****Rose****

Friends fight.

I knew that quite well. But I was fairly sure Scorpius, Leigh and I went above and beyond the normalcy for friendly fighting. Honestly, I couldn't stay mad at Scorpius for all that long no matter how hard I tried. And trust me, I tried. He could probably murder someone and I would crawl back to him like the idiotic, pathetic, love-stricken, 17 year old that I am. Not that accusing me of being jealous of Leigh, keeping a secret for a month, and punching my cousin in the face is equivalent to murder, but still. I should have been angrier at him then I was.

Leigh was an entirely different story, though. It took about 2 weeks for us to even get on speaking terms again (even with Scorpius's persistent intervention). I know; I'm a horrible person. Half of me kind of felt bad for her. With the constant ridicule of our peers, plus my added 2 week loathing period, the past few months couldn't have been too enjoyable. Thankfully it was Leigh and every time someone made a snide comment about her dating a fourth year she would just reply with a smirk and tell them to kindly shove it and worry about their own pathetic, worthless lives.

It was kind of odd to say the least. We never officially 'made-up', but slowly and surly we become more and more tolerable towards the others behavior. Leigh would spend time with Hugo, and as long as they didn't full on face-suck while I was around, I managed to accept it. I didn't like it...but I tolerated it.

Still though, I wasn't ecstatic about the fact she managed to get an actual boyfriend before me. Sure I had gone on crappy Hogsmeade dates with people like Will McLaggen and Alexander Nott before, but saying I had ever had a serious relationship with anyone would have been a big fat lie. Not that I cared...

Leigh could be the first one to get a boyfriend. She was probably prettier then I was anyway. Not that it took too much attractive-ness to snag someone like my brother.

Was I jealous?

Of course not! Just because I couldn't get the guy _I_ liked to look twice at me didn't mean I was jealous.

Did it?

Of course it didn't.

_Merlin, is this how my dad felt? _I silently wondered to myself. The thought of having my best friend date my sibling wasn't exactly something I put much consideration into during prior years. Now that it was happening I couldn't help but wonder how completely weird and abnormal it was. Maybe it wasn't actually that abnormal after all?

_Good god it's like my parents generation all over again. _

"What are you thinking about?"

"What?" I asked my eyes ungluing themselves from the flooring of the compartment Scorpius and I was sitting in. The Christmas holidays had come surprisingly fast that year and neither of us had been completely prepared for the arrangements that came with them. Leigh had decided to spend Christmas with her mum and new step-father (who I didn't even know existed until she told me in mid-November) instead of staying with Scorpius like both of us had done since third year. I suspected it was to mainly just because she wanted to escape from having to face me without the constant distraction of school, but of course every time I brought it up she readily denied it. "I'm not thinking of anything," I quickly lied, nervously playing with the zipper on the bottom right corner of my jacket.

"Okay," Scorpius muttered absently looking around the seemingly empty compartment. "Rose, I need to tell you something."

"Okay. Sure," I replied eagerly flinging my legs up onto the seat across from me. Scorpius had been acting odd practically since we left Hosmede Station and I was excited over the fact I was possibly going to find out _why_. "What is it?"

"Look," he started as if he was about to tell me he had a fatal illness and only had a week to live. "I-"

"Hola amigos! What's up?!"

I jumped at the sudden sound of the sliding compartment door slamming shut. "Must you make such a dramatic entrance?" Scorpius hissed angrily.

"Yes," she muttered simply. "I must."

"So where have you been for, oh I don't know," I glanced down at the invisible watch on my wrist. "The entire train ride!?"

"Hanging out with your family," she answered plopping down in the empty seat next to me.

"My family?" I repeated raising one eyebrow dumbfounded. "You were actually spending time with my family? You've got to be kidding me! I barely even spend time with them."

"Yes I was spending time with your family," she replied slowly saying the words as if she were talking to a five year old. "It wasn't that bad. Lily Potter is actually kinda cool. The other two? Meh. But her, she's cool. Not the brightest bulb in the box but still cool."

"...do I want to know what your definition of 'cool' entails?" I questioned doubtfully leaning up on the edge of my seat. Glancing over at Scorpius I noted that he still looked irritated over Leigh's untimely interruption. I figured whatever he had to tell me could wait until we arrived at the Manor.

"So are you really sure you want to spend Christmas with your mum?" I asked changing the subject so it wouldn't stray towards my brother or the rest of my family.

"Yeah," she breathed looking directly over at Scorpius, flashing him a smile and a wink that caused him to glare over at her. "I'm sure."

Before I had a chance to question their unusual antics I felt the train come to a slow stop giving Leigh an excuse to jump up from her seat and exclaim, "We're there!" even before it stopped moving.

"Great," I murmured less then enthusiastically, standing up and grabbing my carry-on.

_I've got a bad feeling about this, _A part of me couldn't help but think.

_Why did I always have to be right?_

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter. Sorry. I kinda wanted to skip the most of the months leading up to the Winter Holidays since a lot more fun (if you can call it that) stuff is going to happen then.  
Anyway school has officially started for me so I can't promise all that fast of updates anymore. :( Oh well. **

**Please review and thanks for reading!**


	14. Platform nine and three quarters

****Leigh****

Winter was never really my season. What with all the cold, and snowing, and happy gift giving, family-time...

Yeah, never really got into any of that.

Quite frankly I would have much rather spent Christmas morning in a warm bed at Hogwarts not doing crap for the day. Apparently though, that wasn't going to happen that year. Pity.

I had argued back and forth with myself since October on the location of where I would be spending the Holidays. One day I would tell myself I would without a doubt spend Christmas with Scorpius and Rose, then the next day I would convince myself to spend it with my mother and...'Step-father'. (I had come to say that word as if it were an incurable disease.)

Thankfully Hugo still thought I was spending it at the Manor so I managed to avoid his lectures about how my mum should have be beaten with a sledge hammer when I was younger. So what if she should have been? It would all still turn out to be an adventure nonetheless.

Right? Maybe? Possibly? Or not...

"It's cold."

"That's because it's December."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Well you probably should."

"I was being sarcastic..."

"So was I..."

"You didn't sound sarcastic."

"Well sor-rey."

I rolled my eyes as I continued to listen to Rose and Scorpius's pointless bickering while the three of us all stepped off the Hogwarts Express and onto platform 9¾. The crowded area was packed full with eager students and loving parents that were ready to take them home for the Christmas holidays. I half guessed that my mother was in the crowd somewhere; most likely wearing a frown contrasting the other parents' happy smiles. I decided to stay close by my two friends until I spotted my 'family' (if anyone could call it that). Truthfully, I didn't even know if my step-father was going to be there. Half of me hoped that he wouldn't be.

"Where's Cassie?" I head Scorpius ask curiously.

Rose groaned turning her head in a different direction and standing on her tip-toes as if to see over the large crowd of people. "I'll find her," she finally muttered walking into the sea of people without another word.

Scorpius nodded turning his attention back to me. "So," I droned once the redhead was fully out of earshot. "You remember our deal, right?"

"I would've had to been dead for the past 2 weeks to have forgotten," the blond said, angrily narrowing his eyes. "I was in the middle of telling her before you so rudely interrupted us."

"That's what you were doing? Merlin, it looked like someone was performing the Cruciatus Curse on you when I walked in."

"Thanks. That makes me feel loads better," Scorpius grumbled glaring at me.

"Hey, a bets a bet!" I grimaced as I barely avoided being run over by a trainload of people heading towards me. "You lost fair and square."

"You bet against your own house in a Quidditch game! That's completely unfair, Leigh."

"I have a feeling if James Potter hadn't caught the Golden Snitch before you, you wouldn't be saying it was _unfair_. We had a deal. If Slytherin lost the game you would say four simple words by Christmas time," I held four fingers up in Scorpius's face. "You act like I asked you to assassinate the god damn Minister of Magic. Stop acting like a bloody Hufflepuff and balls up!"

"You might as well have!" he exclaimed. "Can't I just say 'like' instead? 'Rose I love you' makes me sound like a 12 year old girl."

"No, 'Rose I love you' has a certain ring to it. Plus it's a simple fact." I laughed as I looked over at Scorpius's murderous eyes. "Relax. It's not like I asked you to go streaking around Hogwarts or something _really_ bad."

"Streaking sounds pretty good right about now," he muttered offhandedly.

"Oh hush you big baby. You know I'm half staying with my mum over the holidays just so you can fulfill your end of the bet. If you don't, I'm going to be forced to ask James Potter to use the killing curse on your face."

"My face?" Scorpius repeated smirking. "Gees I'm quivering in my shoes as we speak."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. You prefer the old fashioned, muggle, way of face-punching and ball-kicking. I'll make sure to tell James so he can reschedule a well deserved rematch for your fight. Either way, point being: You lost the stupid bet; you tell Rose you like her. Do it, we'll all be happy. Get it? Got it? Good. It'll be a fantastic Christmas gift anyway."

"But-"

"But nothing!" I spat spinning around to see Rose walking up to the both us, the less-then-thrilled looking 11 year old trailing along behind her. "I swear it's like yanking teeth for the both of you..." I whispered under my breathe to Scorpius who just continued to glare at me.

"I found your sister," Rose spoke to Scorpius gesturing her head towards Cassie.

"I don't get why I can't just spend the break over at June's house! She has a TV _and_ a computer...IN HER ROOM!"

"Fascinating," I heard Scorpius mummer unenthusiastically as the four of us aimlessly walked around looking for his parents and/or my mother.

"What kind of name is 'June'?" I asked shaking my head. "More like a month of the year if you ask me."

"She's muggle born," Cassie supplied eagerly, her blue eyes lighting up. "Her grandfather invented some cool muggle shoe-brand, so she's totally loaded and gets everything she wants. Ally and Dannie hate her because they say she's a snob, but I think s-"

"...I officially have no idea what you're talking about." Rose stated what I knew both Scorpius and I were thinking.

"Oh god," I breathed my eyes gazing ahead of me. "There's my mother..."

"WHERE?!" three voices gasped causing me to practically jump in mid air.

Raising one hand and pointing, I whispered, "Over there."

"There!?" Cassie gasped pointing her finger forward.

"No!" I hissed grabbing her wrist and yanking it downward. "That's a man!"

"The short, black haired woman over there," Rose paused waiting for me to nod. "That's you mum?! Good lord-"

"You don't look anything alike." Scorpius finished looking directly at me.

I shrugged. "Apparently I inherited her hair and height. My skin, eye, and general facial structure came from my dad. Whatever. I guess it could have been worse."

"Oh," Rose muttered nodding her head. "Okay."

"I'm bored let's go find dad."

"You have the attention span of a troll," Scorpius hissed.

"So what? I'm bored! Is that illegal?"

I smiled shaking my head and looking up towards my two friends. "Well, see you guys, I guess."

Rose and Scorpius nodded. "Have a good Christmas," Rose smiled.

I grinned looking at both her and Scorpius. "You too."

"Try not to murder any of your new step-siblings," Scorpius joked.

_Step-sibling!? Shit, what if I had those now!? Man..._

"Leigh!!" The shrill call of my mother's voice pierced my ears before I could respond. Spinning around I nodded towards her. "Are you ready to go?" she asked impatiently, one hand on her hip. I nodded yet again, turning back around to see that Scorpius's dad had appeared behind the three of them.

"Draco," my mum muttered before I had a chance to say something.

"Pansy," he replied coolly causing Rose, Scorpius and I to exchange odd looks. Cassie on the other hand looked like she was about to fall over with boredom.

"Dad we go now, please?" She blurted out angrily.

"Yeah," he whispered back. "Let's go."

"Bye," I breathed towards my friends as I followed my eccentric mother away from my friends.

"Bye," Scorpius and Rose chimed in unison.

_Oh the turmoil I go through to get my best friends to shag...This entire thing better be worth it. _

* * *

**A/N: Sooo yeah...Pansy Parkinson is her mom. (In case you didn't get the, what? 2 hints that I dropped in this story before lol) She pissed my off royally in the books so I decided to give her a really shitty life in this. Just pretend Leigh looks a lot like Blaise because he was cute in HBP. xP  
****Anyway, apparently the first week of school has sucked my soul out completely. (I love how dramatic I am hehe) As I type this I'm practically face planting my keyboard from exhaustion. (So blame that for the reason this chapter sucks so much.) Bla. All you people who start school later are so lucky. **

**Thanks for reading.  
****Please review! (You know you want to...)**

**;) **


	15. Unexpected arrangements

****Scorpius****

The Malfoy Manor was cold and silent as I stepped inside the outwardly empty mansion for what seemed like the millionth time during my short lifetime. Both Rose and Cassie followed along behind me, their conversation at that point becoming barley follow able by any outside source. Glancing out one of the large front windows of the house I saw that already a light dusting of snow was falling onto the bleak, cold ground. _Maybe it was going to be a white Christmas after all._

"Kiki!" I head my sister squeal eagerly as she ran to hug the small female house-elf that had appeared in the entrance hall of the manor. Exchanging a smile with Rose, I watched my father roll his eyes at Cassie's normal antics. She had befriended the small creature at a young age and seemed to be making no exceptions even after starting Hogwarts that September. Half of me thought she actually acted nicer towards house elf's then humans. Figures.

"Come on," I muttered gesturing towards the long double staircase. "Let's go put our stuff upstairs."

"Mmmkay," Rose nodded in agreement, grabbing her trunk and following me without hesitation.

"Wait," my dad called after us.

Both Rose and I spun around quickly, not even making it to the second step. "What?" I asked.

"Put her in Cassie's room," he said, my sisters face lighting up at the words that came out of his mouth.

"Why?!" I exclaimed, my eyebrows narrowing in surprise. "The guest bedroom-"

"Is going to be occupied," my father supplied causing my face to fall down into a sudden frown.

"Both of them!?" I cried, horrified at the very thought. When he just nodded I let out an agonized groan causing Rose to give me an odd look and whisper 'what wrong?' into my right ear. Ignoring her question I just shook my head and replied, "_They're_ not coming to visit are they?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Meaning you better be on you're best behavior. I don't want another stunt like last time..."

"What?!" I complained, my voice sounding like a whiny 11 year old. "Please, Merlin no! Why?!"

"Don't ask me. It was your mother's idea. She's been planning it for weeks."

"Why?! They haven't visited since I was 10! Did someone die or something?!"

"Possibly, we'll have to wait to find out."

"What?" Rose questioned looking at me. "What's going on?"

"I suppose you couldn't have put this into a letter?" I breathed angrily, ignoring Rose's questions yet again.

"We could have, but knowing you, you would have probably fled the county by now."

"For good reason," I spat. _Damn it, this is going to blow everything._ "When are they arriving?"

"About an hour or so," my father replied calmly.

"NO!"

"...yes."

"And hour!?" I shirked, traumatized by this new found information. _Yep, this stupid bet is definitely never going to happen now, and Leigh's going murder me. Lovely._ I decided silently."Couldn't you have at least warned me?! This is-this, you can't! They can't come now! I-"

"What is going on?!" Rose exclaimed causing me to almost drop my trunk on the staircase we were both standing on. "Someone better tell me right now..."

"Yeah me too," Cassie cut into the conversation, a look of confusion planted on her face.

"...Come on, I'll explain everything upstairs," I spoke mainly to Rose but my sister, being the nosey little brat she was, decided to follow us; laving the tiny house-elf to deal with her trunk and other belongings.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"I don't understand. Is this really _that_ bad?"

"It's horrible!"

Rose rolled her bright brown eyes as she sprawled out onto my bed, her stuff already having been previously placed in my sister's room. Cassie luckily had agreed to leave us alone for five minuets, setting out on a quest to find our seemingly missing mother. Not even a full hour had gone by and already I could tell the holiday break was going to be a terrible one. _Great._

"But I still don't understand," she breathed flipping onto her back. "Your dad's parents already live here. Who could be any worse then them?"

"My mum's parents! Other then mentally thinking of me as a blood traitor, my dad's parents are fucking tame compared to these people!" I shot back, flailing my arms as I paced back and forth in the spacious room. "You don't get it, Rose. It's not just my mum's parents...It's my aunt, and uncle, and their devil-spawn children also! It's bad. It's not just bad. It's horrible. It's bloody disastrous."

"Devil-spawn?" Rose laughed, rolling around on my bed as if she found this entire situation humorous. "Look, I'm not too keen on spending time with my family either, but you know, sometimes you gotta grit your teeth and do it. You're mum's nice; I can't imagine the people who raised her are _that_ horrible. You're being a drama king."

"You'll see," I muttered shaking my head. "Just wait until you meet my cousins. They're bloody nutters! You have no idea..."

"You're cousins?" Rose giggled as if there word was strange to her. "Why don't I know who they are? They didn't go to Hogwarts did they?"

"Durmstrang," I mumbled the school's name as if it were a curse. "The two youngest still go."

"Oh," Rose nodded in understanding. "I still don't see why this is bad. Sure, I'll stay in your sister's room, but we'll still go play quidditch out in the freezing cold and eat more food then our stomachs were made to hold just like every year."

"Right," I shrugged less then convinced. "Fine. Whatever."

"So," Rose teasingly flipped a piece of curly red hair behind her back. "What were going to to tell me back on the train."

She obviously had no problem changing the subject despite the deep seriousness of the present situation.

"What?"

"Before Leigh walked in," she clarified quickly. "You were about to tell me something? What was it?"

"Oh right," I muttered. The stupid second-year agreement Leigh and I had made. 'Rose I love you'-four words that I was sure would make my apparent best friend hex me into another Galaxy. I had finally come to the conclusion that absolutely nothing good could come out of any of it. For either of us. Being back in the Manor always managed to give me the constant, dreaded, reminder of who I was and what was expected of me. Did I actually believe in any of that pureblood crap my grandfather had spewed at both Cassie and I since a young age? No. Most of the time I didn't even think my father believed it. Was I expected to follow it, though? Yes.

I supposed I should have considered myself lucky that I wasn't stamped with a random betrothal since birth. Others like me hadn't been so lucky. Still though, most of time couldn't help but resent being in a family that had prized blood purity for centuries on end. It wasn't as simple as I always pretended it was. Plus to add to it, Rose's family would probably show antipathy towards her even more if any relationship farther then friendship would occur between us. Then there was always the humiliating rejection aspect...

"It was nothing," I said firmly. Rose shrugged, obviously not buying it, but still deciding against saying anything more.

"Scorpius, Rose!" I jumped in mid air as the door to my room swung open. "Come on!" Cassie called motioning for us to follow her. "They're here!! Dad said to get your butt's downstairs now!!"

"Great...Just kill me."

"Oh please," Rose murmured rolling her eyes yet again. "At least your family isn't the size of a small country."

"I'd take the small country right about now."

"...Drama king."

"Just wait..."

* * *

**A/N: Not too much to say...lol  
That's a first.  
I've decided to skip my 'omg this chapter sucks' rant because I know some of you must be getting tired of it by now. ;) (But I must apologize for any type-o's. I rushed through proof-reading even faster then normal this time.) **

**Please Review! :) **


	16. Family affairs

****Rose****

"But are you sure I'm wearing appropriate attire?"

"'Attire'?"

"It means clothing..."

"I know what it means! God, I'm not an idiot!"

"That's debatable," I snorted teasingly, self-consciously looking down at the skin tight jeans and loose fitting, blue, button-up sweater that I hadn't even bothered to change out of after Cassie's persistent dammed for Scorpius and I to come downstairs. "Just answer my question."

"Yes, Rose. You're _attire_ is quite suitable. Fuck, you're meting my mum's family not the bloody Queen of England. Relax."

"Relax?" I repeated amazed, managing to keep in stride with Scorpius as the both of us walked down the extensively hallway of the Manor. "You're telling me to 'relax'!? Who was the one previously just having a full blown coronary over this in their room, huh?! Psh," I scoffed jokingly. "And you're telling me to relax?"

I continued to walk down the staircase in silence, stopping at the bottom only to see a group of unfamiliar looking people standing in the entrance hall of the manor, chatting quietly amongst themselves. I shot Scorpius a smile, receiving a pained grimace as a response.

"Scorpius!" The grimace on his face seemed to immensity widen as his own mother walked over and happily threw her arms around him.

I covered my mouth to stifle a small giggle.

"Mum, stop!" he hissed, his face turning a bright shade of red as the petite blonde woman released him from her outstretched arms. She whispered a few words to him in which he just rolled his eyes and agonizingly nodded.

"Hello Rose,"

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy," I replied politely, nervously twirling a piece of curly red hair around my index finger as I turned to see the people who I could only guess to be Scorpius's maternal side of the family. There was an older, short, white-haired woman standing next to a tall, equally as old, balding grey-haired man. Both were wearing eccentric traditional wizarding outfits that looked like they should have been burned back in 1970. _Grandparents, _I concluded with certainty. To the right of them was a younger-looking couple who stood looking quite displeased over something. The woman, though older, was extremely pretty while the man on the other hand looked as if age hadn't been so kind to him. Behind them stood two girls and a boy who I assumed were Scorpius's cousins.

"Like I was saying," The oldest white-haired woman gushed, barley taking heed to the fact I was even there. "It is really most unfortunate with the sorting of this one." Her head jerked towards Cassie who was standing in front of Scorpius's father looking as livid as any 11 year old could be when criticized. "You mustn't blame yourselves, though."

"Quite surprising really," the youngest of the Greengrass sisters mused. "I thought it was part of the general 'Malfoy code' to slaughter any offspring that don't make Slytherin."

"Daphne!" hissed her sister crossly.

"Yeah well we decided to let 'this one' live," Scorpius's father replied, sarcasm ringing through his voice.

"With the way you managed to keep her locked up in this godforsaken place," The older woman cut in curtly. "Honestly, not even being there to see her own brother off to Hogwarts. Pity, pity, pity....The squib rumors were flying like mad at the Ministry."

"I have a name you know," Cassie spat offhandedly in her grandmother's direction.

"Hmf," the woman replied shaking her head. "I see she's also managed to inherited her manners from her father's side of the family."

"...Or from her grandmother."

"Draco!"

Scorpius shot me a solemn 'I told you so' look to which I just shook my head and laughed at. At least the holidays would be interesting. Too bad Leigh wasn't there. She would have given those people a piece of her mind in a matter of seconds.

"Well Scorpius, what about you?"

"What about me?" he asked, glaring at his grandparents oblivious faces.

His grandmother rolled her green eyes at his response. "How are you doing in school boy? Surely you're bright enough to answer that simple of a question."

"School's fine," he muttered coldly, fighting with his hands so he didn't have to gaze up at his family.

"You certainly do look like your father," his aunt spoke to him, her arms crossed over her rather large chest.

"So I've heard," Scorpius murmured gallantly towards the pretty dark-haired woman. "Though is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

"It's obviously a compliment!" his dad exclaimed immediately, a smile spreading across his face as his sister-in-law smirked at him.

"And you," My heart almost stopped as Scorpius's grandfather looked straight at me, his cold eyes giving me a quick once over. "You must be the maid!! Merlin, I would have expected house elves, but what with all the new bloody laws being spewed-"

"THE MAID?!" I cried horror-stricken, looking down at my clothing as if half expecting them to have transformed into a black and white housekeeper's dress.

"Father she's not the maid," Scorpius's mum quickly supplied in obvious hopes to stop an immediate uproar.

"Well does 'she' have a name!?" the man retorted flinging his arms out. "And surely she can speak for herself."

"Rose Weasley," I breathed softly, praying I wouldn't get asked anymore questions.

"Housing a Weasley? My, my, maybe there is some hope for this family after all!" Scorpius's aunt flung her head back and laughed. "Whose is she?" she posed the question in the direction of her sister.

"Whose is she!? The one you _liked_ back in 3rd year, that's whose," she smirked. "_Now_ would you stop being so bloody rude his daughter!"

"How dare you!"

"WHAT?!" Scorpius's father burst out laughing, pointing at the enraged looking dark haired woman as he spoke. "Y-you liked Ron Weasley?!"

"I did n-ASTORIA!"

"Psh," her sister responded shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. "I told you one day you'd regret telling an eleven year old that."

"Well Daph, thank you, this had truly been eye opening..."

"Shut up Malfoy!" the woman spat viciously. "You dated Parkinson back in 6th year. That's just as bad!"

"Yeah but you were _best friends_ with 'Parkinson' until you were seventeen which is ten times worse."

"What's going on?!" I hissed in Scorpius's ear as we both continued to watch the adults bicker back and forth about something neither of us could truly follow.

"I don't know," he whispered back quietly. "Maybe if we make a run for it, they won't notice."

I snorted. "Oh yeah, that's likely."

"SO..." Mrs. Greengrass interrupted hastily; hardly noticing her two children looked like they wanted to kick each other in the face. "Sleeping arrangement," she inquired, looking from her daughter to son-in-law. "I'm assuming you've gotten everything sorted out."

"Uhm yes," Mrs. Malfoy blushed, quickly nodding her head. "Of course...Scorpius, why don't you show your cousins up to their rooms, alright?"

"What!?" he exclaimed causing me to almost just in mid air. "Why do I have t-!?"

"Do it!" was his mother's unrelenting response. "Now!"

"Come on," I breathed towards the unwilling blond. "I'll help."

I threw a half hearted smile at the three teenagers who were huddled in a group by the front door, all of them looking quite bored with the entire situation. The two girls both wore pretty blondish colored hair with matching blue eyes, while the boy contradicted them with his dark hair and piercing green eyes that made him look almost like Al Potter's twin._ Great, another reason for Scorpius to hate him... _I practically giggled at the idea.

"Aren't you going to get our trunks?" the younger looking of the sisters asked snootily, gesturing towards the stack of trucks that were a only few feet away from her.

"No Jess," Scorpius spoke hatefully. "You have two bloody arms; use them!"

"Here," I breathed walking over and grabbing one of the larger trunks from the immensely massive pile. "We'll each take one to make it fair. Okay? I'll take this one a-"

"That won't be necessary, love," the boy explained, gingerly taking the large object out of my arms. "I would never make a _lady_ carry my trunk," he winked directly at me. "Especially one as pretty as you..."

"Oh," I muttered, feeling my face grow red as my mind drew up a blank for what to say to that.

"Thomas!" Scorpius's aunt called over her shoulder to the handsome boy.

"Yes mother?" he called politely, breaking eye contact with me.

"Make sure you're sisters get settled in, and are properly dressed by dinner time, won't you?"

"Yes mother," he breathed once more shooting me a kind smile. "See you at dinner, Rose."

"Oh," I muttered for the second time. "Yeah, see you?"

"Amelia, Jessica, come!" Scorpius's cousin motioned for his two sisters to follow before he walked up the stairs, soon leaving only me and Scorpius standing in the entrance hall baffled at what the past 5 minuets had held.

"Well that was fun, huh?" I playfully hit Scorpius's arm. He didn't look amused in the slightest. "I'm hungry what about yo-"

"Stay away from him."

"What?" I asked my eyebrows shooting up in confusion. "What are you tal-"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Stay away from him, Rose. He's trouble."

"Wha-I-what!? Excuse me? Are you taking about your cousin?!" I stared wide-eyed at the irritated blond. "You're kidding, right. He was just being nice, that's all."

"Don't be so daft," he spat, rolling his eyes and walking away, leaving me both speechless and confused.

_Note to self: Scorpius Malfoy is an overprotective git..._

_...This should be fun. _

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this wasn't exactly a fast update. For some reason the chapter took forever to write. *sigh* Ah well. At least I got it out eventually. **

**Thanks for reading and, as always, please review! **


	17. Family changes

****Leigh****

_Why does god hate me so much? _

BANG!

_Why didn't I just listen to Hugo in the first place?_

CRASH!

_Why did I make such a stupid agreement with Scorpius anyway? _

WHAM!

_Why do I ask myself random, unanswerable, questions that make me sound like a pessimistic idiot? _

BOOM!

"What the heck are you little brats doing in there?!" I called angrily from my spot on the small kitchen table.

"Watching TV!" one of the devils called back from the living room. I gritted my teeth furiously, holding the quill I had in my right hand with an unmovable death grip.

_...A muggle. _Not just a muggle. Oh no, of course not. A widower muggle with four children who seemed to not know what the meaning of shampoo and fashion sense was. Merlin was my mother desperate. To think she was actually raised in a traditional pureblood wizarding family...Granted her parents had disowned her for reasons to numerous to even _list_, but still. At that moment I should not have been stuck in a kitchen babysitting four children who I knew neither my mother nor I cared about. First night of my Christmas holidays and my mum was already out on a 'date' with her new husband, leaving me and her step children alone in an eerily empty house. How typical. The only slight plus side was that my new step father was totally rich and had a freezer full of hot pockets and bagel bits. If it wasn't for the overly quick and easy, microwavable, muggle food I would have been out of there in a flash.

Okay, not really. I didn't have anywhere else to go.

I was so painfully helpless it was almost sad.

On the other slight plus side, I had figured out why my mother wanted me to stay with her over the winter holidays. Apparently I make a fantastic babysitter. Well aside from the fact I had only been babysitting for less then an hour and was already a fraction away from hitting one of the children with a killing curse: I was a fantastic babysitter.

Instead of watching over my step-siblings like a good, obedient, daughter would do; I went back to staring down at the blank piece of parchment that was so meticulously staring up at me from the table. Dunking my quill in the ink I had set beside me, I began to write:

_Dear Hugo, _

_It's a little early to be sending out a letter, but oh well. I can't say I really have anything better to do. The Malfoy Manor is uneventful as usual. _Was I really going to srtaight up lie to him just to save myself a few 'I-told-you-so's? I had never full on 'lied' per se. Only not fully told the truth as to where I was going to be spending the holidays at. _Scorpius and Rose are doing fine. Stubborn as always. The sexual tension is really flying this year. Hopefully they can find themselves some good old mistletoe to go snog under._ Is that really the best I can come up with?_ As for me? I'm doing well._ Lies, lies, lies. Thank god I can lie on parchment because in real life I'm screwed. _I honestly can't wait to see you back at school. _Hey at least that part was true. _Write back soon. _

_With all the love this malnourished owl can hold, _

_Leigh. _

I was officially a horrible person who can't even write a decent letter.

"Whatcha doing?" an annoyingly high pitched voice inquired.

"Trying desperately to ignore you," I responded to the child whose name I didn't even know.

"Why are you writing with a feather?" the young brunette girl asked, hoisting herself up onto the chair next to me as she spoke. God children can never take a hint, can they?

"It's called a quill," I responded trying to compose myself so I didn't pose harm towards my midget of a step sister.

"Why are you using it?" she continued to talk, curiosity flowing through her soft voice.

"I'm writing a letter," I breathed wondering why the littlest of my new devil siblings couldn't just be a good child and watch TV with her three brothers.

"Why can't you just send an E-mail?"

"Because," I stated not giving any further reason.

"You know, you really don't look anything like your mum," she said out of the blue. "You skin is a lot darker then hers." _Thank you captain obvious._ "That's okay, though," she smiled sweetly. "You're way prettier then she is anyway."

My facial expression softened at her words. "Thanks." I managed a weak smile in the young girl's direction. How could you really get mad at someone who just complimented you? Actually I was quite sure I could.

"Who were you writing to?"

"Uh," I muttered sheepishly. "No one."

"Who's Hugo?" she asked yet another question, this time reading the name off the top of the parchment.

I rolled my eyes, a tiny smile appearing on my lips. "He's my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?!" The girl gasped, her blue eyes growing twice the size of their normal circumference. "Is he cute?!"

"Very," I giggled not quite sure why I was telling a girl who looked all of 5 or 6 years old this.

"Then why did you look so not-happy when you were writing the letter with your feather thingy?"

I laughed at the girl's naivety. "I wasn't unhappy when I was writing because he's _ugly_."

"Then why?"

"Uhm well," I began racking my brain for an answer to that question. "You see...grown-up problems are way more complicated then kid-problems-"

"That's what daddy always says," the girl interrupted nodding her head. "But you're not an adult yet, so they can't be too complicated."

I shook my head. "Yeah-well, you'll understand when you're older."

"That's what daddy always says also," she continued, her face managing to keep up a constant smile. "But I don't think so. _Everyday_ I get older and I still don't understand. I don't think I ever will...."

I snorted humorously. "Me neither, kid. Me neither..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I had to squeeze in a random Leigh-chapter there. Lol I know you all probably wanted some more Scorpius x Rose goodness, but I'm trying to keep the POV sequence going for as long as I can.  
Ahhh, anyway at least this was a fast update. Shot-badness aside. **

**Thanks for reading and for all the marvelous reviews you guys have given me! (Even if I have been getting lazy with the replies.) Please keep it up. ;)  
**


	18. Let's play a lovegame

****Scorpius****

"Knock, knock," simultaneously said a loud female's voice as two repetitive knocks came to my closed door. "Are you decent?"

"No," I replied sarcastically, glancing towards the doorway of my cluttered room. "I'm standing stark naked in the center of my bedroom. Come on in."

"Oh don't be such a smart ass," Rose exclaimed flinging the door open without the slightest bit of caution. "At least I asked. We don't want a repeat of last year."

"Right," I laughed adjusting my dress robes so they didn't look like I had grown an entire 5 inches during the first part of the school year. "Leigh said she's still scarred for life."

"Well, well, well," Rose muttered, ignoring my comment and narrowing her chocolate colored eyes at me. "Don't you look-"

"_Ridiculous_? Silly? Horrible? " I supplied for her.

"Dashing," she giggled, running her fingers through her newly straightened red hair as she spoke. "But why are you dressed like you're going to a funeral? It's only dinner; you know...no ones died yet."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not 'only' dinner. You don't get. My parents treat these stupid things like it's a bloody wedding." I glanced down at the knee length skirt and plain white blouse she was wearing. "Are you actually planning to wear _that_?"

"Wha-?! What's wrong with it?" Rose cried her head jerking downward to look at the clothing she currently had on. "Too muggle?"

"Way, way too muggle," I laughed as she snorted and shook her head.

"Please. You know me," she groaned. "I hate dressing up. I don't even think I own a pair of _heels_, nonetheless nice dress robes. Kind of sad actually..."

"Aw poor you," I mumbled. "Can't you just force your parents to buy you some?"

"See I would, but apparently I'm physically incapable of forcing. Probably for the best really...Anyway I suppose I could just steal some of Cassie's clothing even if it would be 500 sizes too small for me."

"Sounds like a plan," I laughed looking at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Or I could just wear one of your older sets of dress robes," she said, a smile spreading across her face. "I could be the cross-dressing _maid_. After all that's what your mum's dad thinks I am anyway."

"My grandfather is senile," I spat coldly. "I wouldn't take anything he says to heart."

"Psh," she retorted picking up a random item from my dresser and inspecting it with care. "Which grandfather?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out at dinner," I sighed to myself. "...Ready?"

"Yeah," she concluded dramatically. "I guess I'll just go looking like a _complete_ hobo. It's not as if I could actually look anymore out of place then I already do in this family."

"Look on the bright side," I proclaimed jokingly as the two of us walked out of my bedroom, strolling down the hallway towards the staircase at a leisurely pace. "You can't be any worse off then Cassie."

"Yeah, says you," she retorted doubtfully; her hands running up and down her knee length skirt, relaying out any wrinkles it could possibly possess.

"You look nice," I said kindly watching Rose's head jerk up and the corners of her lips form into the faintest bit of a smile.

"Thanks," she breathed; her eyes automatically flashing back down towards the marbles staircase we were both walking down. "You too."

Before I had a chance to respond with a 'thanks' I heard two clumping footsteps sound behind us. Quickly whipping my head around, I gaze up at my younger sister who was moving grudgingly down the staircase towards Rose and me; a female house elf walking faithfully by her side. "And what in Merlin's name do you think you're wearing?" I asked sternly, exchanging a glance with Rose as we both turned around.

"A protest statement," she informed firmly after finally reaching the bottom of the winding staircase.

"A what?!" I exclaimed taken aback by her unyielding words.

"What are you protesting?" Rose questioned curiously, yet another smile spreading across her pretty face as she glanced down at the short blonde.

"Having to dress up for dinner," she responded swiftly, pulling up the denim pair of jeans that looked equally too big on both her legs and hips. "...Especially for people who apparently don't even know my _name_."

I rolled my eyes wondering why I had to be cursed with such a sister. "So you decide to steal clothing out of Rose's trunk and wear them down to dinner even though you know mum is going to yell at you to change?"

"Pretty much, yes," Cassie stated simply before turning and strutting away towards the dining hall without another word.

"See," I announced once the 11 year old was completely out of earshot. "I told you-you can't be any worse off then Cassie."

"Humph," Rose scoffed jokingly. "I like her spontaneity."

"Yeah and it's her 'spontaneity' that got her sorted into Gryffindor," I murmured dryly. "Let's just pray we make it through dinner without something going horribly and terribly wrong, okay? We can worry about my ignominious sibling later."

"'Ignominious'? Ohh, Scorp, you must be pretty mad! Either that or a pretty big idiot." Rose playfully hit my arm, a teasing grin spreading across her face.

"_No different from usual I presume, though." _

My front teeth gritted tightly together at the sound of the sly male's voice coming from behind Rose and I. A tiny giggle from the redhead was received after the blatantly rude statement my horny, prick-wad of a relative decided to pronounce.

"No, I guess not," Rose responded shooting me a joking expression.

"You look beautiful, Rose," my dimwitted cousin continued to ass-kiss causing my acid reflex to kick in after every word.

Rose blushed somehow either managing to actually eat up the sweet talk or intentionally try to piss me off. "Thank you," she nodded politely.

"Um...we should probably go to dinner now," _instead of flirting and bating our long dark eyelashes at one another in the entrance hall. _I decided against saying that part out loud.

"Of course," Thomas agreed quickly, his eyes finally peeling away from Rose for the first time in most likely the 10 minuets total they had been in the same room together. "Jess and Amelia are still getting ready so we have time."

_Oh of course; because the world obviously revolves around your two precious sisters,_ I thought bitterly. The three of us finally managed to walk in a fairly comforting silence towards the dining room, Rose a couple steps ahead of my cousin and I.

"_I told you- I'm not changing!!" _the familiar voice from the dining room was heard all the way down the hall. _"It's either this or nothing! You pick." _

"Cassiopeia Anne Malfoy-!"

"Uh-oh! Not the full name trick," I mused towards my frantic looking mother, walking into the crowed room behind Rose. "You better listen to her, Cassie."

"Humph," my stubborn excuses for a sister crossed her arms and plopped herself down next to my dad's parents who looked to be in a deep set conversation with my aunt and uncle. "Try and make me."

"Draco, do something about your daughter."

"Because she obviously listens to me."

"Well maybe if you-..."

_Hell no. _

My cheeks flamed red with an unknown amount of jealously as I watched my cousin whisper something into Rose's right ear that caused her to throw back her head and laugh. The talking between my parents became a single fading voice to me as Rose nodded her head and allowed the 18 year old to lead her by the hand towards the other end of the table and pull out a chair that she graciously took a seat in. _What the-!?_ _Nope. No, no. No way. This wasn't happening. _Some undisclosed source in my body managed to instantaneously take over; forcing my feet off the ground within a millisecond, plunging myself in front of my cousin and pushing him out of the way before he had a chance to sit down in the empty chair next to _my _best friend. Not his. Mine. For a moment he looked taken aback after managing to catch his balance again. My only instinct was to look up and shot him a triumphant smirk that was proceeded only with looking back in Rose's surprised direction.

_If only I was that fast on a broom... _

Round I: Me. If it was a fucking fight he wanted, it was a fight he was going to get. Only this time we weren't kids anymore. We weren't fighting over candy or toys or parental attention...This time it was real. 'Scorp vs. Tom'. Our parents used to find it humorous that we managed to make a competition out of everything. Not this time. I wasn't about to lose Rose over some stupid childhood game that we use to play for pure entertainment purposes. He wouldn't hurt her. I wouldn't let him.

_Oh, how only a few hours can change everything. _

* * *

**A/N: Good lord the title of this chapter says so many things about me....So what? I can't be the only person in the world who likes that song.  
Okay, maybe I can be.  
****Sorry this took so long to get up. School is slowly and painfully killing any creative brain cells that I had in me. (I wonder if there will ever actually be a future author's note without me complaining about school or my bad writing skills...) *sigh*  
Anyway thanks for reading! Please review =) **


	19. Perfect

**_***RE-UPLOADED BECAUSE FANFICTION .NET WAS BEING WEIRD AND WOULDN'T LET SOME PEOPLE SEE THE CHAPTER BEFORE***_**

****Rose****

"_-I heard what you said. Maybe next time you should learn how to close a fucking door, huh? Or maybe that was all part of your plan to begin with." I felt a warm tear run down my right cheek as my hands aimlessly reached out for the random items of clothing that were strewn so carelessly over the girlish room. A bra, a t-shit, a pair of jeans, and a white button up shit was all that I had the effort to messily toss into my over the shoulder bag. _

"_You don't understand! Stop and let me explain for five seconds! Please Rose! I didn't-"_

"_Move," I ignored his desperate plea as I stepped up to the blocked door frame. _

"_It's not what you think," he said, his eyes filled with an amount hurt that almost made me soften my angered expression. Almost. _

"_Oh is it?" I asked callously, pushing his left arm away from the frame of the door so I could step through. "Go to hell."_

"_Wait," he cried running to catch up with me as I walked briskly down the long hallway. "I didn't mean it!" _

"_Yeah apparently you didn't mean a lot of things," I whispered compelling myself not to cry as I continued to stride towards my destination. "This was all just one bad idea from the start." _

"_You don't get it," he tried yet again. _

"_Oh I get it perfectly," I retorted automatically. "A trophy. That's all I am to you. Something to be won? Isn't that right? I give you something special and you treat it like it's just another knock to your bedpost. How typical." _

"_It's not like that!" he assured me almost tripping down the staircase after not paying attention to where he was going. "Please just listen." _

"_Why? So I can listen to more lies? I don't think so." I shook my head, tears now freely flowing down my face. "But still, I guess I have to thank you. You have now officially proven my parents right. Congratulations." _

"_Stop acting like this. You're being completely irrational and you know it!" _

"_Yup, that's me," I breathed. "Rose Weasley: Random, irrational, dishonorable, Slytherin half-blood!"_

"_Where the hell do you think you're going anyway?!" he hissed his voice now filled with anger. "It's after midnight." _

"_I'm going home," I stated simply while walking into the spacious sitting room, quickly spotting the fireplace and scuttling over towards it. "...Like I should have done a long time ago." _

"_You're just saying that. Get back over here and talk to me!" _

"_Oh now you're telling me what to do?!" I exclaimed a smile somehow forming on my lips. "Just fuck off." Stepping inside the fireplace; I paused for a second, floo powder in hand, waiting for a reply. There wasn't one. "That's it? You're just going to let me go, huh?" I paused a second time. "As if this doesn't prove my point even further?" _

"_You really are the perfect Slytherin, aren't you?" Scorpius breathed, tensely ignoring my question. "Nott and Goylewere right about you all along. A cold hearted bitch hidden by a pretty face. That's all you are! Why don't you stop pretending to be like your parents now because everyone already knows you're not. But really, by all means, go ahead, Rose. Run off to your perfect little family like everyone expects you to. See if I give a flying fuck." _

_I opened my mouth to reply but quickly shut it against my better judgment. "Goodbye," I finally muttered before heatedly throwing down the floo powder and loudly announcing my destined location. _

_The fight had ended. The war though, was still just beginging. _

~*~*v*~*~

****6 days prior** **

Two days since the winter holidays had officially started and still not a sliver of serious eventfulness had passed in the Malfoy Manor. It was actually mildly disappointing. Cassie had managed to get herself 'grounded' once, meaning stuck up in her room for the rest of the day, after spitting in her youngest cousins face with the excuse of 'she was being mean'. Scorpius was acting weird. Well weirder then usual. And everyone else was just managing to go about their business as usual, finding their own forms of entertainment in the huge house.

It was morning. Or maybe it was night. I wasn't quite sure. There was a whisper. Another whisper.

A loud noise sounded, causing my entire body to jerk in surprise.

Letting out a loud yawn, I argued with myself on weather or not it would take too much effort to fully get out of bed yet. My eyes were heavy with sleep as I sat up straight and dully glanced around the large room. "Mmwha are-ya doing?" I mumbled, rubbing my face with my hands.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

"What time is it?" I asked, my eyes glued shut as I did a face plant into my pillow.

"...like, 6 or something," was the annoyed response I so rudely received.

"Actually it's 5:44."

My head instantaneously jerked up at the sudden unfamiliar voice that flowed freely through the room. _What the-_

"ALLY! What part of 'shut up' don't you understand?!"

"...sorry Cass," the second voice breathed apologetically.

_It's too early for this, _I thought spitefully as I flung my legs over the right side of the bed, red hair falling into my face. "Alright, what's going on?" I moaned opening my eyes to see the two short blonde girls huddled in the corner of the room, identical expressions of guilt planted on their faces.

"'What's going on'?" Cassie repeated nonchalantly. "Nothing's going _on_. Don't worry about it. Everything's fine. Go back to sleep."

The other familiar looking girl nodded her head in vigorous agreement. I sighed contemplating if getting involved in two 11-year-old girl's problems would be worth loosing sleep over. "Look," I mutter impatiently. "I'll give you both three seconds to tell me what the heck is going on."

"Or what?!"

"I'll tell you parents, that's what!"

"..."

"One-"

"But-!"

"Two..."

"She wouldn't really tell," Cassie stated straightforwardly.

"Three..."

"I'm just visiting! I swear; that's it!" The round faced girl blurted out hastily. "My parents would kill me if they knew I was here. Please don't tell. I was bored...Cass said I could come over if I wanted to."

"What-!?"

"She's telling the truth," Cassie tetchily cut in. "Now that we've gotten all that straighten out; could you please just go back to sleep?"

"So," I glanced at the shorter girl, ignoring Cassie's request. "You get bored and decided to....?"

"Floo here," the other girl supplied willingly.

"You're Aaron Longbottom's sister, aren't you?" I asked my brain finally managing to half way function properly. I really wasn't made for this kind of stuff.

"Regrettably, yes."

I snorted, nodding my head in agreement. "Yeah...it's way too early to deal with this," I concluded standing up and heading towards the closed doorway.

"Where are you going!?" Cassie hissed worryingly.

"I'm hungry," I lied effortlessly, walking out the door without another word. I wasn't quite sure if my mind had fully process what had just happened previously, but then again, I wasn't quite sure if I cared.

_Maybe it would all just be a dream. Since when do eleven year olds wake up before 6 anyway? Since when do I wake up before 6? _

The portraits in the Manor were still peacefully asleep as I walked down the deserted hallway, wondering silently to myself as to why I had to be forced to share a domain with an apparent rule-breaking first year. _Oh well, at least I've got an excuse now. _

A familiar feeling of warmth came over me as I opened the large door and stepped inside the tidy bedroom. "Piisst," I hissed walking over to the motionless lump that was lying out on the bed in the center of the room. Platinum colored hair was all that was sticking out from under the plush covers. "You awake, Scorpius?"

No response.

I smiled to myself as I grabbed one end of the large comforter, sliding myself next to the sleeping body. "Goodnight-er morning actually," I shook my head as Scorpius just laid there, looking both so peaceful and happy. It was quite a nice change of pace for once. He looked so perfect.

The feeling was just so perfect...

I laid back down, managing to to drift off into a state of slumber within a matter of moments.

* * *

**A/N: *Hides from angry reviews*  
****So yeah...the beginning.... *peaks head out* actually did happen. (In case you thought it was a dream/flashback or something.) Obviously I'm not going to end it there. It's just sorta to get you thinking. What's going to happen? What happened before hand? Stuff like that. ;P  
I'm going to have to kill you guys with a Leigh chapter in there. I'm sorry. Just bear with me. **

**Anyway, yeah...Thanks for reading!  
Please review. xP **


	20. Opposing emotions

****Leigh****

"Night Vanessa," I whispered quietly as my finger slowly slid down the wall of the pink and purple bedroom, the light from the hallway quickly becoming the only source of luminosity.

"Goodnight!" the soft voice from the room called out before I had a chance to silently close the door on the young girl.

Smiling to myself, I walked down the empty hallway deciding it was far too early for sleep quite yet. I inaudibly walked down to the large kitchen located on the bottom level of the house, thinking wordlessly to myself. The days seemed to blur together. The emotions seemed to also.

I opened the refrigerator door; my eyes quickly scanning the filled shelves for something to eat that wouldn't require much effort on my behalf. Deicing on milk and a piece of string cheese to satisfy my ravenous dairy craving, I closed the door of the fridge with my foot and grabbed a clear glass from a single shelf my short frame could barley even reach. Pouring the milk and unwrapping the cheese, I sat alone in the center of the kitchen eating and doodling on a tiny notepad that was in front of me. Empty thoughts filled my mind.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" a familiar voice asked, interrupting my boredom in the process.

I spun my head around and snorted humorously. "Not exactly. I have this weird thing about not going to bed until after midnight...kinda inconvenient actually."

"I see."

"Yeah," I nodded awkwardly. "I just put Vanessa to sleep. She insisted I read 'Beauty and the Best' to her for practically the thousandth time in the past couple of days. I sorta think she's adapting my sleeping habits, though."

"Seems like the both of you have become pretty close."

I shrugged, trying to decide on what to say. "I guess. She's cool. I mean, for someone who just turned six that is. With three older brothers, having a big sister is probably like a dream come true."

"So you like it here?"

I paused for a second. Not because I didn't know the answer to the question, but because the question came as a surprise to me. "...Mum, compared to the crap-flat we use to live in? This is like a five-_hundred_ star hotel. You know that."

"I'm not talking about the house, Leigh," she stated flatly hoisting herself up onto the stool next to me. "I'm talking about do you like it _here_? With me and John, and Vanessa, and a _real_ family?"

It might have been the time of night playing tricks on my mind. Or perhaps I was coming down with an incurable metal disease that caused my brain to imagine things. Either way the words that were being spoken to me hardly seemed real. Was I truly having a civil conversation with my mother? Was she actually paying interest in my pathetic life?

Again with the random question asking...

Almost reading my mind she broke the silence with a, "Look, I know I haven't exactly done anything to deserved any mother of the year awards-"

"Yeah, that's an understatement." I didn't really mean to say it; it was just one of those random thoughts that somehow managed to get spewed out. Not that it wasn't true or anything. It really was a miracle in and of itself that I hadn't been taken away by some child protection program before my age made it up to double digits. Alcoholism and suicide attempts probably wouldn't hold up to well in a muggle court. _Maybe Hugo was wrong, though. _Even after only a few days I could tell there had been _some_ type of change in my mother. Never out loud, but the difference was noticeable. _Perhaps she didn't just marry the poor bloke for his money. _It sure would explain all the random date-going. I decided it probably wouldn't be all that great of an idea to delve into that type of talk so late at night.

Shockingly enough my mother didn't seem to falter at my words. "Nonetheless," she pressed on. "I'm glad you decided to spend the holidays here. I quite honestly thought you would pass up the offer and spend Christmas at the Manor."

"Yeah me too," I muttered under my breathe. The question of why I had finally decided to stay with my so-called 'family' still baffled even me. Maybe it was just pure, unrefined, curiosity. Or a need for some type of closer. Either way, there I was: Sitting two feet away from someone who I had vowed to never talk to nonetheless see again. "Anyway I guess it's not bad. Although I've got to admit, babysitting on the first night was slightly intimidating..."

"I wanted you to give some alone time with your new step-siblings," She said reassuringly. "Obviously it worked seeing as you haven't committed a murder yet."

"Yet?" I mused jokingly. "I guess we'll still have to wait and see what happens." There was an awkward moment of silence that followed as the two of us just sat there, neither knowing what to say. Obviously we weren't exactly to use to this type of stuff.

"So," my mum muttered uneasily. "How's...school going?"

"It's...going," I nodded my head, resting my neck in my open palm as I stared out the dark window of the kitchen. "Been quite an odd school year so far to say the least."

"How so?"

I shook my head. "You don't even _want_ to know." Pausing, I fidgeted around with the ballpoint pen I had found abandoned on the otherwise empty counter. My nervous habits really needed to diminish in some way. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

I waited before continuing on. "Well I mean what's happened? To you? To everything? You seem so happy. So much less depressed since I saw you, what? The summer before fifth year? You're striking up conversations like you don't _hate_ me-"

"I've never hated you, Leigh," she interrupted briskly, her facial expression softening. "I hope you know that..."

"Alright, but all I saying is since when did you have the time to make it up to the wizard of Oz and have him give you a new heart?"

A smile spread across my mothers face as she shook her head bemusedly. "You really don't have a problem with saying what's on your mind, do you?"

"Honestly? Not really. But, hey, at least I'm truthful. I'm not going to kiss someone's arse just for the hell of it."

"So much like your father you are," she noted.

"So I've heard."

"Although when it comes to your attitude I guess I have to take partial credit."

"I guess," I laughed teasingly. "Look, I think I'm gonna go catch some Z's if you don't mind...As lovely as this midnight heart-to-heart has been."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Alright..." I murmured getting up. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**A/n: YAY!! Crappy filler chapter! ;) Hopefully it wasn't as confusing as the last...  
But see. I don't hate Pansy **_**that**_** much. I'm giving her a little bit of a better life. Right? Maybe?  
Okay. Scorpius next. Thanks for all the reviews you guys. Really, they've been great. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	21. All that matters

****Scorpius****

The morning sun emanated brightly through my bedroom window as I felt my eyes flutter open and my body slowly regain a state of consciousness. Waking up had never really been a past time of mine, even if it was most likely after the hour of nine in the morning. Early, sunny, and snowy. Great. Yet another day of having to peel my cousin away from my best friend while he attempted to get into her pants. That wasn't exactly one of my favorite past times either. He didn't even _want_ her. He just didn't want me to have her. _Bloody prick._ I tiredly tuned over onto my other side, my eyebrows instantaneously shooting up at the realization of who was laying directly next to me.

Bright red hair was flung across the other pillow of mine, the sleeping girl who it belong to snoring softly as her chest rose up and down, following the quiet noises as it went. I allowed my hand to reach up and run though the mass of curls that were hardly even a few inches from my face.

Why Rose insisted on doing this, I did not know. She probably thought it humorous to get into bed with me knowing damn well it practically fell into the category of mild-torture. I groaned into my pillow wondering how much longer I was going to be forced to put up with this feeling of miserable confusion. Probably forever. It was all just karma's way of punishing me for the wrong doings of my ancestry.

At least that's what I told myself.

Rose stirred in her sleep, the movement causing me to shift away from her in fear she would wake up to find my hand dangerously close to her body. Although I'm not quite sure what she expected. The bed was only so big.

Once I was completely positive she was again fully asleep; I threw my arm around her, resting my head in the crevasse of her shoulder. God I was acting like such a bloody girl. I didn't know how much longer I could put up with this.

"This is all your fault, Rose," I breathed, a smile managing to creep onto my lips as the redhead just laid there motionlessly beside me. "You just had to get yourself sorted into Slytherin, didn't you?" Of course, she didn't answer.

The next few minuets were quiet. Mildly awkward, but quiet all the same. Rose seemed to continue on and take pleasure out of flinging her arms out in uncomfortable positions all over the bed.

"Muhm," she finally moaned, interrupting my aimless thoughts.

Quickly jerking my arms away from her, I snorted. "Morning sleeping beauty."

"I wasn't sleeping," she groaned, rubbing her face with the palm of her hand. "I was just resting my eyes..."

"Sure you were," I muttered sitting up and resting my back against the headboard of my bed. "Care to explain why you came in here to 'rest your eyes'?"

"I can't remember," Rose laughed shaking her head. "Something to do with your sister being a problem child."

"A problem child?"

"Yep."

"Figures," I nodded. "It's just surprising you didn't decide to crash in my cousin's room, that's all."

Rose belligerently rolled her brown eyes at me. "What is it with you," she breathed irritably. "I still don't get it. Why do you hate him so much?"

"I don't hate him," I lied swiftly. I guess I really and truly didn't _completely _hate him. I just hated the fact that from the time were kids he seemed to be better then me at everything. It seemed like a fair reason to dislike someone. "But still. You didn't have to go out and play Quidditch with him yesterday..."

"ME?!" she exclaimed flinging her hands up. "You were there also!"

"Yeah but you were the one flirting with him the entire time," I muttered coldly.

"We were talking," she stated flatly. "People tend to do that sometimes you know."

"Yeah right," I hissed.

"Scorp I've know him for three days," she breathed coolly, holding up three fingers to enunciate her point. "You act like I'm about to drop out of school, move to some faraway country, get married and reproduce multiple times with this bloke. How you have drawn this conclusion, I am unaware. Whatever the reason though, it really needs to stop."

"You don't get it," I breathed, uncoiling my eyes away from the redhead as if I thought that if I looked at her for too long she would read my mind.

"Then please," she retorted automatically. "Help me to. Because really, all you're doing right now is confusing me further."

"I'm confusing you?"

"Quite, frankly yes," she said uncertainly. "Just explain why you've been acting so weird."

"You want me to explain to you why I've been acting so 'werid'?"

"Yes."

"Fine," I cautiously agreed. "Close your eyes," I whispered softly wondering what ungodly force had decided to take over my body this time.

"Why-?" Rose began protesting.

"Just do it," I responded boldly as I watched Rose shake her head solemnly, her brown eyes slowly fluttering closed. _Merlin, does she look beautiful. _The pointless thought crossed my mind shamelessly. Without the slightest bit of hesitation I leaned down so our faces were only centimeters away from each other. Closing my own grey eyes, I allowed my lips to gently brush over Rose's closed mouth, her body freezing in mid-breathe at my unexpected touch. My heart rate skyrocketed as I waited for her to respond in some way. To push me off the bed and scream in fury. To slap me in the face. To burst into tears. God help me, anything but just lay there in silence. _Great, she probably thinks I'm a complete nutter. _

"Sorry," was the only word I could think of saying at that very second. My cheeks flamed red with embarrassment as Rose just stared up at me, a look I couldn't quite read plated on her face. Of course she must hate me now. I utterly just passed the line of friendship without the least bit of warning.

Before I had a chance to quickly make up some lame excuse about how my mind had a temporary malfunction and how I _completely_ didn't mean to kiss her and _completely_ don't think of her as anything more then a sister-she grabbed onto the back of my head and near violently crashed her soft lips against mine.

My heart practically stopped in mid beat. My breathe caught in the back of my throat. I was kissing Rose Weasley. And she was actually kissing back. On my bed. While the majority of my family was in the exact same house....The shock of the situation managed to lessen the longer our lips were connected. Over four years of suppressed feelings put into one single kiss. Everything else seemed to get shoved into the very back of my mind.

_I was kissing Rose Weasley. And she was actually kissing back. _

For one single moment, that was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N: After 21 chapters you guys finally get a fluffy Rose/Scorpius kiss. Hopefully I didn't disappoint too much. ;)  
****The M rating might come into effect in the next chapter but I'm still not quite sure. Just don't be too shocked if it does.  
****Sorry this took a while to update. With any luck the Rose chapter will be fast to write. *sigh* Oh well.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	22. One night

**A/N: Hola!....So I probably should apologize for the super long wait I forced you guys to endure. I know, I know: 2 weeks since the last update. You can blame it on the American public school system and/or facebook if you like. ;) I always do anyway. Anyhow, with any luck you'll remember what was going on. I kinda jumped forward a bit, but hopefully you'll understand the basic gist of this chapter. (It would be fairly hard not to.)  
So ****without further ado.... **

* * *

****Rose****

I drew in a sharp breathe, turning over onto my other side in slight hopes that I could drift off into some type of un-peaceful slumber while laying in the other direction. Events from the previous day flooded into my head preventing my brain from shutting down and allowing my exhausted body to fall asleep. I came to the conclusion that, for that night at least, it was absolutely hopeless.

A sleeping body stirred next to me managing to cause a slight smile to appear on my still sweaty face. I reached up and ran a few fingers through the pale hair that was almost unattainable to see in the darkness of the room. Further memories flooded into my already filled mind causing a mix of pleasure and confusion to overcome me once more. I let out a soft sigh. How could I fall asleep when everything already felt like a dream? An almost impossible, incomprehensible, dream. At that very moment yesterday seemed like eons ago. That morning we had kissed for the very first time. We ended up spending the entire day together, hiding away from the countless adults present in the obcenley large house. The both of us had managed to go about our business without much abnormality. It wasn't until evening when things stated to seemingly complicate....

I closed my eyes, the picture in my head becoming so clear it was as if the event was playing out directly in front of me.

-----

"_So are we, like, dating now?" The question probably passed the line of stupidity, but at that moment I didn't bother to care that I sounded like an idiot teenage girl who added the word 'like' to every sentence. I had been waiting to pose the question all day and apparently being alone in Scorpius's room with him presented itself as the best opportunity. _

_Lovely. __I really wasn't cut out for this type of stuff. _

"_What?" he asked turning his head around to look at me, obviously waiting for a response before he spoke again. _

_After a full day of sneaking around, randomly kissing in the hallways of the manor, one would think this would come far easier then it was._

"_Er-Like I mean are we, like, officially boyfriend and girlfriend?" Like maybe I should like say like after every like other word. I blushed at my embarrassing statement. _

_Merlin was I a failure at this. Why was I so nervous? I didn't even know. _

"_I don't know," he muttered quietly. "...Do you...wanna be?"_

"_Oh I mean whatever," I quickly whispered the excessively helpful answer, walking a few steps forward so we were closer together. I managed a weak smile. "I'm sure our parents would be thrilled..." Sarcasm washed through my soft voice. It was odd how we could switch awkward situations into some unusual type of joke in a matter of seconds. _

_Scorpius snorted. "I can't imagine they'd do anything worse then run us out of the country claiming how disgraceful we are," he replied teasingly. "Probably already think we're shagging anyway though," he mused, hesitantly stepping closer to me. _

"_Hmm?" I breathed looking up into the pair of grey eyes that were hovering above me. "Maybe we should prove them right then," I spoke equally as hesitantly, wondering what sinful force had come over me this time. The tension in the room became present yet again. I held my breathe waiting to see what type of reaction I would receive. _

_Scorpius's face seemed to widen in both realization and shock. "You serious?" he asked._

"_Well I'm not going to sit around and beg if that's what you're asking," I laughed, nervously twirling a piece of hair around my finger as we both just continued to stare at each other. Wordless space filled the empty room. I closed my eyes, deciding to take a wild risk, and tilted my head back as Scorpius's lips brushed up against mine causing my heart to practically skip a beat. His finger managed to find them selves intertwined with mine as we continued to kiss. My leg wrapped up around the back of his, making our bodies move closer to one another. _

_I drew in a breath as we separated for a moment only to gradually walk over towards the bed that was a few steps away from the two of us. _

_The next few minuets went by quickly. Hormones fly; lips move together, clothing gets aimlessly tossed onto the seemingly spotless floor of Scorpius Malfoy's bedroom...It was as if neither of us cared or even made note of the fact that the majority of Scorpius's immediate family was in the exact same house as us. It was as if nothing mattered anymore. _

_I could feel my heart pounding a mile a minuet. (If that's even an expression?) My body was reacting to the soft touch of the sixteen year old who only days ago was referred to as 'best friend'. __Both of us knew what was coming. Neither he nor I protested. It was as if we thought that if we said something we'd suddenly wake up in our dark dormitory's, in the bloody dungeons of Hogwarts, realizing everything was just a dream. _

_Only it wasn't a dream. It was real. _

"_Are you sure about this?" _

_I could have said no. Really I could have. What was he going to do? Rape me? Of course, it being me, I just nodded my head while grabbing the abandoned wand on Scorpius's bedside table, quickly casting three different charms. Locking, silencing, and contraceptive. The realization sunk in deeper. _

_I was really going to do it. _

_Leigh would freak. _

_...and then stand in the corner of the room cheering us on. _

_I permitted my eyes to flutter closed, allowing the unfamiliar sensation to overcome me. Shifting my body to accommodate the new addition, I let out a small moan of pleasure realizing the ordeal wasn't as horrid as I had always imagined it to be. I wasn't gushing blood, nor did it feel as if my genitalia were being placed under a muggle lawnmower so I figured I was possibly doing something right. _

_I made a mental note to tell my cum-dumpster roommates to stop with the exaggeration of virginity yanking stories. Although that might cause me to have to tell someone about the whole 'shagging my friend' thing. _

_Before it seemed like it even began, it ended. The whole sex part of sex lasted for like, a minuet. _

_Again with the whole saying 'like' thing..._

_Apparently I need to expand my vocabulary. Then again I could always blame Scorpius for my lack of linguistic skills. At that point he was making it difficult for me to even speak. _

_I didn't care. _

_After one day everything I had practically ever known since age eleven had changed. _

_And to think, I didn't even care..._

_----_

I again let out a deep breath, allocating the memories to get pushed into the back of my mind. No good would come out of replaying the scenario for the thousandth time.

There were three things of which I knew had changed that day:

1. I was no longer a virgin. (Why does that always sound so much cooler when you are one?)

2. I was no longer only best friends with Scorpius Malfoy. As of that night we were a 'couple'. Friendship would persist, but it scared me to think of what would persevere if a breakup occurred.

3. That little annoying voice had come back to haunt me. The voice that kept saying life isn't like this and no one could be this happy. That something bad would happen. Bad always replaces good and good always replaces bad.

_If only then I knew how right it was..._

"Rose, you awake?"

I instantaneously snapped out of my own little world, flipping over onto my back so I could look at the person who had just spoken to me. "Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering," he replied earnestly.

"Oh...good to know?" I snorted, pausing for a few seconds. "You know your room is, like, 8 thousand _million_ degrees hotter then it should be in here."

"Complaints, complaints, complaints," Scorpius tusked.

"Just thought you should you should know," I laughed leaning in closer to the blond, blinking in the darkness.

"Why don't you cast a cooling charm then?"

"Because," I insisted, wondering why we were having this conversation at such a godforsaken time of night. "That would require effort and movement of my arms."

"How lazy," he replied flinging an arm around me.

"Gee thanks," I muttered sarcastically. "What are you trying to do now? Make me hotter?"

"You don't need me to do that," he said slyly causing my to roll my eyes and snort with laughter.

"That was really bad," I gigged girlishly.

"Can't you take a compliment?"

"Not really," I answered truthfully. "Not coming from you at least."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked running his hand up and down my arm.

I opened my mouth to say something but quickly shut it. We both laid there in the dark quiet for a few moments, neither knowing what to really say until the silence of the room finally broke.

"..._I love you, Rose_," he whispered bringing his lips down to meet the bare skin of my neck.

I froze for a few seconds not quite knowing how to react. I blinked. I took a breath. I repeated the movement of breathe taking and eye blinking until my mouth finally opened, scoffing the words, "You just saying that...". Why I said it, I'm not quite sure. Most likely because of the fact that I'm a skeptical idiot.

Yep. That was definitely it.

"To what?" he asked. "To get into your pants? A little late for that don't you think?"

I blushed, silently thanking god that we were in a dark room. "No," I shook my head. "It-s just..."

"What?"

"Well..."

"You know what, never mind," he breathed flipping onto his other side. "Forget I even said it."

"What?"

"Goodnight Rose."

"But-"

"Just forget it..."

"NO! Wait! Don't-I love you too!!" I blurted out quickly, putting one hand over my open mouth at the realization of the loudness of my words. Screaming 'I love you' probably doesn't exactly help get the message across. See I was one of those people who just shouldn't date....ever. There was a reason, though slight, that I was sorted into Slytherin. Expressing feelings wasn't a strong point of mine any more then it was of Leigh's.

"Wanna scream that a little louder?" Scorpius, surpisingly, asked jokingly. "I don't think everyone in Japan heard you."

"Shut up!!" I hissed quietly. "You caught me off guard. That wasn't fair."

"How was that not fair-?"

"You have to at least _warn_ me!!"

"Warn you-?"

"YES! Warn me."

"Fine...Do you wanna try this again?" he asked softly, brushing some hair out of my face.

I nodded putting my own hand up to his, feeling myself calm down at the smoothness of his voice. "Yes."

"Rose, I love you," he said in a tone just above a whisper.

I smiled to myself realizing how nice the words sounded rolling off his tongue.

"I love you too, Scorpius."

* * *

**A/N: Ack cheezyness.  
I'm sure after 2 weeks of waiting you guys are probably angrily wishing for your 2 minuets back right about now. Well sorry. That's really all I've got. At least it was semi-long. (Even if it was filled with type-o's and grammatical errors.)  
:)**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	23. Flashback

**WARNING: Filler chapter! ;) Has no relationship to the current Rose/Scorpius plot, but is kinda fun anyway. (Well not really, but still.) I decided to just pretty much do a flashback for the Leigh chapter because there really isn't anything of major excitement going on in her life right about now. Plus, I'm kinda hoping it'll help me with my writers block that is currently preventing me from writing this story. Bleck.  
So yeah...that's about it. Hopefully you won't mind that practically this entire chapter is in italics. Lol **

****Leigh**  
_Age:15_**

_There was a cool breeze passing by as I stared down into the murky water of the black lake, the spring wind blowing against my damp cheeks causing an uncomfortable shiver to run down my spine. I brushed away some of the dark hair that had fallen into my face and bleakly looked around at my unpopulated, silent surroundings. Another warm tear ran down the side of my face as my mind transferred back to my previous thoughts. Further tears flowed freely from my dark eyes, unattractive blubbering following the pitiable, uncontrollable antics. I willed my brain to shut down and forget about everything. The feat seemed almost impossible at that very second. _

_The day, in it's simplest form, had been a complete failure. Everything that could have gone wrong did. Everything that could have gone right didn't. The best part, though? My two supposed best friends were too engrossed in their own lives to even notice, nonetheless care. I knew why. I could usually understand why. But some days I half wished that their stupid pointless crushes would just disappear into obscurity. If not forever, only for one day. _

_I continued to bury my head into my knee caps, my body resting against the trunk of an old tree that was most likely going to destroy the, thin, white shirt I was wearing. Whatever. It was Rose's anyway. Besides, it wasn't as if she would even notice. She hardly ever did. _

_I felt myself tense slightly as distance footsteps sounded behind me. I waited. The sound stopped. Convincing myself it was a random animal that I was unaware of, I solemnly went back to my dismal bawling, forgetting quickly about the noise....Well that was until a far louder noise sounded behind me causing a girlish scream to escape from my sealed lips: _

"_...Well this looks like great way to spend a Friday afternoon, huh?" _

_My head instantaneously jerked up at the unfamiliar male's voice. I threw my hand up to my quickly rising and falling chest. "Holy shi-! W-what are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?!" I exhaled, wiping the grossness that was running down my equally as gross face onto the sleeve of my shirt. _

"_Can't say that was exactly my original plan," the boy replied kneeling down next to me. "You okay?" he asked sincerely. _

_I kept my head down and my hair in my face in hopes that if I did, I would just become invisible. Alas though, I stayed visible. "Yeah," I muttered quickly refusing to meet the slightly familiar looking boy's glance. "I just got dirt in my eye, that's all." _

"_You're a bad liar." he teased. _

"A_m not!" I cried my hair flipping out of my face._

"_Lie," he said. _

"_My cat just died," I tried angrily. "Can I have a little privacy?" _

"_Lie." He laughed at my excuse. "No one goes out to the black lake to cry over their dead cat." _

"_And how would YOU know?!" I responded sassily, my dark eyes finally meeting the blue ones that were staring directly at me. My expression widened at the realization that had hit me. "Hey, wait a second...you're Rose's brother aren't you?" _

_The boy just snickered and shook his head at me. "Well I guess it's good to know that after 5 years of friendship you can recognize your best friend's sibling." _

"_Excuse me!?" I exclaimed, partly pretending to be offended. "I'm emotionally distraught right now and you're actually judging me because I forgot your stupid name and took 20 seconds to realize who you were?" _

"_Well since you won't tell me why you're so 'emotionally distraught' I'm just going to have to equate it to being some random mood swing, thus enabling me to be able to 'judge you' without feeling bad." _

"_Oh okay. So_ y_ou think you can just casually walk right up to some random crying girl, who by the way was obviously seeking privacy, and have her instantly tell you what's wrong?!?" _

"_Pretty much, yes," he retorted smiling at me. _

_I glared back. "What are you? Eleven?" _

"_Fourteen actually," he knowingly replied sitting cross legged in front of me. "Does that automatically mean I'm incapacitated from understanding what ever 'oh-so-huge' problem you're going through right now?"_

"_No, it means I'm older then you and can tell you to fuck off and leave me alone." I gritted my teeth angrily. _

"_You could say that to me even if I was eighty, but that still doesn't mean I'm gonna to leave. Plus, the more secretive you act the more I'm going to annoying you. So why don't you make both of our lives easier and tell me why you're crying?" _

_I rolled my eyes, pausing before deciding to speak again. "Fine-my life sucks. Are you happy now? I told you. Now leave." _

"_How descriptive," he breathed sarcastically. "Care to elaborate?" _

"_I'm going to fail my O.W.L.s, I basically have no family, my friends don't notice I exist, I humiliated myself in front of the entire Slytherin house this morning, I'm on my period, I tripped up the stairs and almost broke my neck after a deathly painful potions class, oh and now I have some random fourteen year old who won't leave me alone and is all up in my business sitting across from me. Now, tell me, is that elaborate enough for you?"_

"_That's definitely far more descriptive," the brunet agreed. "Now, how do YOU feel after telling someone?" _

"_...A little better," I admitted allowing a tiny smile to spread across my lips. "Although I can't really say you're sister doesn't know most of that stuff." _

"_My sister's a horrible excuse for a friend," the boy replied simply causing my eyebrows to shoot up. "You can't trust her with anything and, truthfully, I don't know why you would even want to." _

"_Your sister," I growled irritably, clenching my hands into fists. "Is probably the nicest person in the entire Slytherin house." _

"_Psh," he scoffed rolling his eyes. "And then you people wonder why Slytherin has such a bad reputation?" _

"_I'm sorry, but is there a point to this little heart to heart, or are you just here to insult your sister in front of me?" I touchily asked, crossing my arms in front of my chest. _

"_Trust me, if I just wanted to insult my sister I wouldn't do it in front of you, Leigh." He paused saying my name as if it were some unfamiliar substance. _

"_Y-you know my name?" I narrowed my eyes, slightly confused. _

"_Most people do," he answered plainly. "You're not exactly forgettable." _

_"Uhm...thanks?" I murmured trying desperately to remember the boy's name. Henry? Nope. Harold? No, definitely not. _

"_Hugo Weasley," the boy said holding out his hand instantaneously as if reading my mind. "Don't worry, I promise I won't bite." _

_I smiled cautiously as I reached my hand out towards the brunet. "Um, nice to meet you?" _

"_Likewise," he responded standing up from his spot on the ground. "Well, I guess I should probably be going now. You know, wouldn't want to let one of your friends see you here." _

"_So," I questioned looking up at Hugo. "The entire point of this has been...what exactly?" _

"_You're not crying anymore, are you?" he asked taking a step forward. _

"_Well...no, but-"_

"_Plus," he called over his shoulder. "Now you know my name." _

_I opened my mouth to call out something that slightly resembled the phrase "Wait, what?!" but decided against it. I already felt confused enough as it was..._

_-----_

"So...that's IT?!"

"Pretty much," I answered earnestly, flipping though the pages of the muggle magazine I had distractedly picked up while talking.

"That's the lamest story I've ever head."

"You're 6!" I cried looking down at my step-sister from the bed in the guest room. "How many stories have you heard!?"

"Enough," she stated. "Tell me the story of your first kiss now."

I shook my head. "We're going to be here all night."

"But its waaayyy better then reading Cinderella for the bajillionth time. THIS IS REAL!"

"Alright, you got me there," I laughed taking a deep breath. "Well, you see, it all started when...." I continued on with the story, watching the eager child hang onto every word I said. For that moment I actually didn't want the winter holidays to end. Everything was so perfect.

...At least that's what I thought.

**A/N: Haha sorry. Told you it would be a pointless filler chapter that you could have totally skipped over. ;)  
****Either way thanks for reading and please review!**


	24. Finding out

**A/N: **_**(PLEASE READ!)Oh hey fanfiction .net! Long time no see? Yeah, over a year and a half, no big deal…..  
**__**I haven't updated this since 2009 which is pretty sad, I think. I was watching the Harry Potter weekend on ABC family and it made me remember this story for some reason, so I decided to go back on this site and read it just for kicks. **_

_**Long story short: I went back and read this entire thing over again (then looked through the old files on my computer) and WHAM! I found the majority of this chapter written from back when I was 15…So I finished it. **_

_**If you are one of the 74 people who have this on story alert, haven't read this since October of 2009, and actually want to continue it you might want to GO BACK AND REREAD. At least skim the last 4 chapters. I had to fully read everything again to know what was going on and I wrote the thing. Please and thank you :) **_

_**Oh and sorry about the writing-skills this story posses. I found a lot of mistakes as I was going through and rereading everything. My bad...  
**__**Off from hiatus I give you chapter 24 of The Silver Trio:**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_**Scorpius**_**

"Come on, just once can you not be so down on yourself. You're amazing and you know it." I smiled and grabbed the redhead by the waist, kissing her straight on the head as we sauntered back into the manor. She smiled and laughed that familiar laugh I had grown so accustomed to over the years of knowing her.

"Seriously though," she breathed. "I really do think I'm getting worse at Quiddich every day of my life. You beat me fair and square and I'm the damn Slytherin captain. Can you not see how that might be a slight problem?" Rose pushed a few strands of her bright colored hair out of her face as we continued to walk towards the kitchen. Faint noise came from the sitting room as we passed my grandparents who were looking quite deep in conversation with each other.

"I would have let you win," I admitted smiling as she rolled her eyes. If there was anything Rose Weasley hated, it was knowing that someone had let her win at anything. And I do mean _anything_.

"That's even worse!" she insisted shaking her head. "Just because you're my…._boyfriend _now you think you're gonna just let me win at Quidditch, huh? How typical of you."

At smile crossed my face after she said that. The word seemed so unfamiliar yet so perfect at that moment. The past 5 days had become a whirlwind of unexpected events. Leigh would be proud, granted. I think we were both pretty proud of ourselves also. I suppose it _had _taken us long enough. I just hoped everything that was going on in our lives would last.

"I didn't say I had to let you win at EVERYTHING." I grinned mysteriously wrapping my arms around her and she leaned back against the kitchen counter; a grin plastered on her pretty face.

"Whoa there buddy," she giggled putting her hands on my chest. "I thought we agreed no public affection while almost all of your family was in the same house. Or have you already forgotten?"

It was true; we had previously agreed on that. I figured it was for the best that no one knew about…..well, _us_ at the moment. Things would complicate far too much if my entire family knew about what had happened in the past few days.

"We agreed no _public_ affection around my family…." I smiled almost evilly knowing that I could probably convince Rose of anything right then and there. "I don't see anyone in the kitchen at this moment right now, do you?"

"You really do suck at this whole secret keeping thing, don't you?" she mimicked as her lips drew closer to mine. "Cassie's getting pretty suspicious of my late night disappearances from her room as it is, you know."

"Cassie wouldn't even care," I whispered, closing the kiss. "It's just the adults in this house that we have to worry about." I finally admitted after we drew back.

"True," she agreed nodding her head as she slid up onto the counter pulling me towards her with her long legs. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she brushed her lips, again, onto mine.

I eagerly put a hand on Rose's arched back and another on the leg that was pulling me closer into her body. I deepened the kiss as she delicately ran her finger through my hair and let out the faint moan of enjoyment. As cliché as it might have sounded, the moment was one that I honestly could describe as perfect.

For that mere second at least….

There was a faint cough that came from the entrance of the kitchen signaling to both Rose and I that we were no longer alone. A simultaneous gasp came from the two of us as we both jumped about a mile apart. The redhead instantaneously hoped down from the counter-top, her face turning about 50 different shades of red.

There was what seemed like a 30 minuet pause of extreme silence that passed before anyone spoke a word.

"Oh uhm-oh" Rose stuttered nervously fiddling with her hair, her dark eyes darting back and forth. "Hello," she finally managed to blurt out. Her hand spazzed upward in a faint wave of embarrassment. "What brings you here?"

"It's a kitchen," my father replied calmly, no sign of any real emotion on his face.

"No, really?" I replied a hint of sarcasm in my tone.

"Yes, really. In case you didn't realize, Scorpius. Plus, I can't honestly take another minuet of your mother parent's mindless conversations," he spoke directly to me with a smirk on his face.

"Oh," I mummered not knowing what else to say.

Further silence continued until -yet again- Rose decided to break it.

"So um I'm going to go check on Cassie, and see if she needs err-any help ….doing her hair!" Rose smiled as if she had just formerly made some great discovery and speedily raced out of the kitchen without even looking back at me.

_Thanks Rose_. Leave me in all the awkward situations.

Once she left I glanced over at my father as if to gauge whether I should make a run for it as well. These types of talks weren't exactly my thing, nor had they particularly ever been. Shockingly enough his face showed no sign of anger, discontent, or even astonish.

"Err um-mm yeah," I muttered looking down the floor as I felt my face growing hot. "Sorry about that…"

My dad formed a tiny smile on his lips which quite honestly startled me. "Sorry for what?" he retorted. "The fact that you finally manned up and asked the girl out? More like thank Merlin."

"Wait, what?" My jaw almost dropped. "You knew? All along? How did you kn-?"

"Who didn't?" he laughed as if it were some great joke that everyone knew about. "You think after 4 years of her coming to stay with us no one would have noticed the obvious? Do you both seriously think every person in this world was born yesterday?"

"No of course not, it's just-"

"You didn't want people to find out?" he supplied knowingly.

I shrugged once more not knowing how to retaliate. "So you're not mad?" I asked a hopeful smile forming on my face. "About…_you know_."

My father paused for a moment, crossing across the kitchen so he was standing closer to me. "What?" he asked. "That she's a Weasley? That she's a half blood? That she's been sneaking off to your room at godforsaken hours of the night during most of your Winter Holiday?"

"She didn-!" I tried thinking up an excuse for that last part.

"Save it," my dad said putting his hand up. "But yes. My parents are going to be mad that she's a Weasley. Your mother's parents are going to be mad that she's a half blood. And as for your mother?" he paused looking me dead in the eye; a smile still on his face. "She's probably going to be mad when she finds out what you're _doing _at those godforsaken hours of the night. As for me, though?" his tone softened and he continued to grin. "Do whatever the fuck makes you happy."

My jaw finally dropped forming my mouth into a complete 'o'. "Did Leigh pay you to say that or something?"I muttered half serious.

"Rose is a great girl," he ignored my question. "Trust me Scorpius. I've lived through a lot more then you. I've seen more tragedy in a single day then you'll probably see in your entire life. You'd be surprised at how much people can change. Don't always expect the worse from everyone."

"Thanks," was the only thing I could honestly think of saying. My lips finally turned up into a slanted smile. "It actually does mean a lot"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"So, I'm pretty sure if there was a list of top 5 most awkward moments of my life, that would definitely tie for first place along with walking in on Leigh and my brother in the prefects bathroom…..Not even joking."

I smiled when I saw Rose sprawled out on my bed, a concerned look on her face. "Don't worry. My dad doesn't care." I assured her simply as I shut the door behind me and strolled over so I was standing next to where she was sitting.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed her eyes seemingly doubling in size. "You mean he didn't yell, throw things, and/or run out of the mannor screaming profanities?"

"I honestly cannot tell if you're joking or not." I stated matter-o-factly once I sat down next to her on the bed.

"I'm not," she retorted crossing her arms and giving me one of her many different looks. Her eyes scanned around the room as if to check and see if we were being watched.

"No ones here," I assured her. "We don't have to hide this anymore. You can relax. Seriously, if any people were actually going to care it was going to be my father or yours."

"I know," she whispered her face growing closer to mine. "I just hope that nothing changes."

"It won't," I promised as my lips met hers.

_I desperately hoped that I was right._

* * *

**A/N: Wow I can't believe I finally finished the Scorpius chapter that I had pretty much abandoned.  
****I don't know if I'm going to continue with this, though. I would like to, but my schedule is pretty packed right now. Who knows, maybe I'll update in another 2 years from now haha Just kidding. Hopefully...  
****Either way please review and t****hanks for reading! **


	25. Late night discoveries

****Rose****

The Malfoy Manor was a bustle by the time evening fell upon the cold winter day. The large house was filled with conversations; most which I was an avid part of. The news that Scorpius and I were now an official "item" (however anyone preferred to phrase it) apparently traveled fast in a place filled with purebloods. Not that I cared per say. Granted, I counted my blessings as to the fact that none of his family members approached me questioning anything. I expected there to be some conversation about the 'elephant in the room' so to speak at dinner, but I knew nothing horrid would happen. A positive outlook was something that I had started forcing myself to have.

Truthfully, I was a slight bit more worried about what my family would say. Not that they could ever change anything, though I'm sure at times they would entirely love to.

"Wait, tell me it again!"

The young witches' excited voice rang in my ears as I was snapped back to reality. I sighed, crossing my legs and doing a quarter turn so I could face the youngest of the Malfoy clan whilst still sitting on the chair next to her bedroom vanity.

"What do you even wanna know?" I laughed glancing at my reflection in the large mirror located in the tidy room. As expected the curious 11 year old couldn't stop questioning me from the very second her apparent suspicions had been confirmed by her father earlier that day. To be quite honest though, I was fairly certain that if I had to be interrogated by anyone in the Malfoy-Greengrass family, Scorpius's sister would be my first preference. Getting judged by a first year is far easier to handle then getting judged by a cluster of adults who most likely disliked the people you spawned from.

"Everything!" the blonde gushed, sitting cross-legged on the extra bed in the room that was intended to be mine. She leaned her back up against a pillow and gave me a questionable look.

"I've told you enough," I stated plainly, twisting a strand of red hair around my slim finger and watching it bounce back into a ringlet curl as I crossed my arms in front of my chest. My eyes glanced over at the tall clock near the entrance of Cassie's room. "It's almost dinner time anyway. Look at you. You're not even dressed."

"I'm wearing this," she gushed, gesturing towards the purple floral patterned spaghetti strap shirt _of mine_ that she was wearing. The long shirt on her landed about an inch above the knee while the loose straps hung awkwardly low, revealing her almost non-existent cleavage. I had allowed Cassie to try it on after she practically raided my trunk 20 minutes earlier searching as if her entire wardrobe had gone missing in action. She had mange to convince herself that we were somehow the same size.

"Cassiopeia Malfoy...!" I began, attempting to keep a serious face. "First of all, that's mine. Second of all, you're eleven. Third of all, it doesn't fit. And lastly, it's the middle of winter. For once can you not give your parents a heart attack and dress properly? Merlin, if I can do it then I'm fairly assured that it is in your capacity to also." I shook my head laughing as Cassie groaned -muttering a few choice words along the way- and proceeded to change into different clothing.

Both the short and long hand of the clock formed a straight line pointing towards 6 and 12 as the pair of us made our way down the lengthy winding flight of stairs, towards the large dining area of the Manor. "Rose!" A familiar voice hissed once I reached the bottom of the steps. A reflexive smile crossed my face. Scorpius was walking towards us.

"Bye," Cassie breathed almost on cue, scuttling away from me and her brother. I couldn't help but giggle at her way of dealing with potentially awkward situations. My attention almost instantly drew back to the blond standing in front of me.

"My, my," I whispered as Scorpius gently raised my hand towards his lips, kissing it softly. "Someone's attempting to be a gentleman tonight, hum?"

"You sound utterly shocked," he laughed, intertwining his fingers between mine and leaning down to kiss me full on the lips.

...

"Alright break it up," A female voice coming from the top of the stairs practically yelled. Glancing upwards I recognized Scorpius's cousin, who I learned to be named Amelia, sauntering towards us; her sister almost glued to her side. A glaring look was present in both of the girls' eyes. "A room? Haven't you ever heard of getting one?"

"Sorry princess," Scorpius shot back angrily. "I should've known that you're not use to seeing affection that occurs with clothing _on_. My bad."

"Ha-ha oh Scorpy you can be so funny sometimes," the pretty blonde shot him the fakest smile I had probably ever seen in my short lifetime. Her face crinkled up into a grimace, "Shots at my character will get you _nowhere_ with me."

"Shots of firewhiskey, on the contrast, will get anyone _everywhere_ with you," he quickly retaliated causing me to snort with laughter. The sisters transferred there near identical stares to me.

"Sorry," I breathed composing myself once more.

"Hump, so explain all of this to me again," Amelia mused looking directly at me as if to cause some type of intimidation. A blank expression still set in stone on her face. "Don't you have your own perfect little family to run along to? _Why_ exactly do you leech off of this one? As if you're truly welcomed here anyway. A Weasley AND a _half-breed_. What an unfortunate combination."

"A 'half–breed'? Who do you think you ar-!"

"Scorpius, strop," I held my hand up in front of him, signaling silence. My brown eyes didn't glance away from the girls contrasting blue ones for even a second. "Apparently 'Miss England' over here thinks we've just been transported back to the 1980s where someone would have actually thought of that as an insult. How _sad_."

"Believe what you want," she stated shrilly. "It's just ever so unfortunate that one of the purest blood lines around will have to become..._tainted_ now."

"Tainted!" quoted Scorpius. "You act like we're married or something."

"You might as well be," Amelia breathed coldly.

"Oh I'm _ever so sorry_," I mimicked sweetly, putting my hand over my chest for added dramatic emphasis. "I know you were so looking forward to incestuously marrying 'Scorpy' here in your later years and producing gorgeous _pure_ babies with him...That _is_ what people who think like you do, correct? Oh well, I guess you'll just have to settle for your brother then. You know? Gotta keep the blood line clean. After all, the Malfoy one is going to become so _common_ after Scorpius and I move into our suburban household, have approximately 2.5 children and a Labrador Retriever. Oh, in fact we're also planning on turning our wands into the ministry, and living like muggles for the next 50 years of our lives. I don't deserve to live in the wizarding world with all this _muggle_ blood floating around in me. Our children will also be taking on a hybrid of our two names: Weasfoy. They will never even see the light of Hogwarts; only the inside of a grimy London private school. Every single pureblood standard will be absolutely shattered! Yes indeed, the blood line will become so fucking _tainted_."

Scorpius put a hand over his moth to cover the huge smile appearing on his handsome face. As it was, I was trying my hardest not to crack up. No such luck.

"I-what, EXCUSE ME?" Amelia exclaimed heatedly. "You're infuriating. Both of you!"

"Thank you," I sincerely replied as the two girls stomped away.

_That was easier than I thought. _

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Dinner progressed almost silently...

Actually, that was a lie. Conversation was rabid between people, but to me everything was pretty much a blur. (Considering I usually block things out that I don't particularly have interest in...)

Scorpius and I exchanged a few sentences of dialogue but mostly just shot each other smiles when someone would say something particularly of interest to either one of us.

Evening drew on and it soon became late. The two of us sat alone in the empty library of the Manor, acting as if we were spending the remaining hours of the night catching up on the massive amount of schoolwork we were to do over the winter holidays. Of course, given the circumstances, we had yet to even crack open our books since we had left Hogwarts. That fact had -unfortunately- not changed in the slightest.

"Mmmh," I exhaled loudly while Scorpius moved his hand down my back causing a shiver to run through my body. Our lips were practically locked together as I sat on the blond's lap facing him straight on.

Oh, yes, did I mention how much studying we were getting done?

"It's getting late," I finally breathed realizing that it was almost midnight and if we didn't show up in our rooms, eventually, people would start getting extremely suspicious. Not that they already weren't or anything.

"I suppose you're right," Scorpius agreed kissing me on the cheek sweetly. "Come back to my room with me?" he whispered trying difficultly to sound seductive.

I laughed at his attempt. "Just because you said it like that the answer is no, absolutely not."

He gave me a puppy dog look and whimpered pathetically a couple of times making me playfully slap him on the arm. "Now you just sound like you're begging," I declared jokingly. "How feeble can you become, _Malfoy_?"

"I don't know _Weasley_," he imitated my mischievous tone. "What exactly would I even be begging for? I just asked if you wanted to come up to my room to spend the night. Sheesh, where's your mind?"

"Uh-huh," I nodded my head getting up from the boy's lap, and grabbing my untouched school books from the table in front of us. "Right..."

"So?" he asked grabbing his stuff as well. "You have yet to give me a definite answer."

"I'll meet you in 10 minutes," I whispered as we walked out of the library. "I have to get clothes from Cassie's room."

"Who said you needed clothes?" he joked causing me to aim my hand up towards him threateningly. "Ah, violence Rose. No need for it." Scorpius laughed flinching away.

"And you asked where my mind was?" I muttered, a smile still creeping on my face even after we set off in opposite directions. The house was practically noiseless.

I walked up the stairs making extra attempts to be silent while passing Scorpius's fathers parents room as well as Amelia and her sister's still lit up rooms. Once I reached my destination I opened the closed door, silently praying Cassie was still sleeping.

The room was completely empty. A flash of curiosity raced through my head, but was soon forgotten once I remembered that the girl had begun making it a habit to floo to her friends' houses without her parents knowing. Whatever was going on with her; I cared not to get involved in.

Quickly stepping out of my semi-formal dress robes, I slipped on a pair of comfy shorts and a lose fitted green t-shirt that has the silver word 'SLYTHERIN' printed on the front side along with the famous picture of a snake to match. Looking at my reflection I pulled my curly red hair into a ponytail, deciding against doing anything else to my overall appearance.

I yet again silently creeped through the Manor hoping I was doing as good of a job as I thought I was at staying unseen. Turing the corner I stopped directly outside of Scorpius's room hearing voices that seemed to be engaged in an in-depth conversation. The door was cracked open, and I made an effort to keep myself out of the light that was streaming through into the dark hallway.

I recognized both of the voices belonging to Scorpius and his older cousin, Thomas.

_He practically hates him; why would he be talking to him? _I pondered the question stepping a tiny bit closer until the voices became clear as day.

My eyes became wide once I listened to the banter between the two boys.

My heart sunk.

**A/N: So I'm skipping the Leigh chapter and the next ones gonna be Scorpius haha Please Review!**


	26. Betrayal at its worst

**A/N: Yeah it's been a while. Sorry…**

****Scorpius****

There was a knocking sound at my door.

"What do you want?" I spat coldly spinning around to see the dark haired wizard standing at the entrance to my room. My eyes narrowed at him. "It's late you do realize."

"And?"

"And nothing! What do you want!"

"Why are you always so angry?" he smirked crossing his arms in front of him.

"I'm not! I was just about to go to sleep before you so rudely interrupted!"

"Yes I'm aware," Thomas replied iterated as he walked through the door, only closing it half way upon his entrance. "I just came over to ask if you had any toothpaste! Bloody fuck, just make it seem like I'm asking you for a kidney, why don't you?"

"You can't find toothpaste?" I repeated, continuing to glare at him further. "What do I look like, a damn full service bed and breakfast! Can't you use your own?"

"Can't you put a shirt on?" he retaliated gesturing towards my bare chest. "Even some pants would be preferable. Good to see you lost all that baby weight, but some of us don't want nightmares about your pasty whiteness in only boxers."

"You're the one who barged into _my_ room, so no. I will not put a shirt on, nor pants, thank you very much." I snorted as he rolled his eyes at me. "Like there's even a point." The last part slipped out. Honestly it did.

"Why would you say that?" he questioned making me curse the fact that he had heard. I began thinking up excuses and just as I was about to say 'my room gets too hot at night' he broke in with, "You and Rose planning a little rendezvous later on, huh?" with an evil grin on his face.

"What? None of your business!" I exclaimed, trying to keep my composure. _Very smooth Scorpius._ "Why would you even think that?"

"I never said it was any of my business." He jeered. "I was just wondering."

"Why?" I grunted angrily.

"Curiosity perhaps," he began simply. As if anything was ever simple with him….."I gotta say I'm impressed, though."

"With what?" I asked plainly attempting not to show any facial expression.

"Rose is a pretty nice piece of arse if you know what I mean. Though I'm sure you do." Thomas raised his eyebrow after I didn't react to his statement. I wasn't about to give into whatever mind game he was trying to play with me. Instead I just shrugged and looked away. He tried again. "So what are you implying? You haven't shagged her yet? How pathetic of you."

"I didn't say that now, did I?" I asked crossing my arms over my bare chest. I knew it was probably dumb but causing jealousy to flame in my cousin didn't' seem like a bad idea at that moment. I decided to try my best at it. "In fact I have, for you information." Finally I had something to throw in his face. If I wasn't so tried and annoyed at that moment I probably wouldn't have continued with the words, "Multiple times."

A grin crossed over his face almost instantly. Jealous wasn't exactly the word I would use to describe it though. "So she was a good shag, eh? Not that you would know any better I'm guessing."

"And what would make you say that?" I exclaimed wishing that my damn cousin would leave my room already. I knew he would somehow try to turn this into a competition in some way.

"Just because," he assured, a knowing smirk on his face. He crossed over and sat down in a chair signaling to me that he had no intention of leaving. "I'm only presuming that she was your first real fuck. Everyone knows innocent little Scorp here doesn't really have the balls to-?"

"Excuse you!" His eyebrows shot up at my words. "I've shagged plenty of girls!" I cried without even thinking about what was coming out of my mouth. It was a complete lie, granted, but I wasn't about to let Thomas know that for even a second. Besides saying it somehow made me feel better about myself for some reason.

"_One_ doesn't mean plenty, I'm sorry to burst your bubble baby cuz," he laughed as if what he said was the absolute funniest thing in the world. It wasn't.

"Does _seven_ mean plenty?" I shot back angrily; making up some random number that I knew was definitely untrue. "Seven...this year I mean."

"This year?" he sounded doubtful. "Yet none of them have names?"

"None that you know of," I assured him. He gave me another doubtful look. I gritted my teeth in anger, knowing that this wasn't really proving anything except for the resentment I felt towards my idiotic family member.

"Does Rose perhaps know any of them?" he replied cooley. "Or better yet _know_ about them?"

"No, and you better not tell her!" I pleaded realizing this could be problematic if Thomas repeated the lies to Rose. The conversation had gone far beyond dim-witted bantering. At that moment I didn't particularly care that I was lying through my teeth and sounding like an idiot.

"Don't worry, I won't. Bro code ya know?" he smirked at me as I sat down on my bed. "Why don't you want her to find out anyway? Isn't she just some fling?"

_Uhmmmmm perhaps because it's all a lie? _"Why do you care about it," was the only response I could think of.

"Just looking out for you Scorp," he breathed. "You really like this girl, huh?"

"I don't know," I mused not wanting to sound overly excited. "It doesn't really concern you, though."

"Said the 'L' word yet?" he taunted as if the 'L' word was a poisonous substance.

"Maybe," I responded quickly.

"Awe well then it's all downhill from there then," he theorized a smile somehow still on his face. "What in the world could posses you to do something like that?"

"Well me and my friend had a bet you see," I was actually telling the truth for most likely the first time in the entire conversation. "If Slytherin lost the quidditch match I had to tell Rose I loved her over Winter Holiday. Needless to say, Gryffindor won that game…" Why I told him all of this I did not even know.

"That's unfortunate," he proclaimed. "It's honestly better to shag them and leave them, if you know what I mean. Fewer complications later. Especially a girl like Rose. Only good for one thing, really."

"Yeah I guess you're right." I said it not even realizing what I was saying. My mind just told me to agree with everything came out of Thomas's mouth and not attempt to argue.

"All though I've gotta say that I'm shocked that you would associate youself with a Weasley." His voice stayed at the same tone it had though the entire conversation.

"Yeah," was another one of my diluted responses.

"What I mean is that I didn't think Malfoy's stick their pricks into anything that's not pureblood-."

_-SLAM!-_

I jumped about a mile as I head the door to my bedroom get slammed shut by someone who was presumably standing outside. My heart plummeted down to my feet. _God no. _

I practically flew out the door my room looking down the dark corridor to see if anyone was standing there. I heard footsteps gradually fading and I raced towards the room that I assumed they were heading towards.

"Wait!" I called out practically sprinting to catch up with the footsteps. I saw a flash of red hair disappear into Cassie's bedroom. "Rose!" I yelled again bursting through the doorway of my sister's room not partially caring who heard my bellowing. "Stop, wait, Rose hold on-"

**(A/N: This is going to be the beginning of chapter 19 told in Scorpius's point of view just a clarification) **

"-I heard what you said. Maybe next time you should learn how to close a fucking door, huh? Or maybe that was all part of your plan to begin with." A saw a tear begin to form and run down her face as she started grabbing random clothing items and shoving them into a small bag. Her face looked almost pained.

"You don't understand! Stop and let me explain for five seconds! Please Rose! I didn't-"

"Move," she ignored me completely. I put my hands up to the door frame, attempting to keep her from exiting the room.

"It's not what you think," I pleaded for her to listen to me. I saw her eyes soften for a second but then gloss over and continue to pose a look of utter hatred towards them.

"Or is it?" she questioned, her words like ice digging into my body. "Go to hell." She moved my arms, passing though the door without even looking back.

"Wait!" I tried catching up with her. "I didn't mean it!"

"Yeah apparently you didn't mean a lot of things," It was dark but I could still make out the misery on her usually strong face.

"You don't get it."

"Oh I get it perfectly," she retorted automatically. "A trophy. That's all I am to you. Something to be won? Isn't that right? I give you something special and you treat it like it's just another knock to your bedpost. How typical."

"It's not like that!" I assured her almost tripping down the staircase after not paying attention to where I was going. "Please just listen."

"Why? So I can listen to more lies? I don't think so." She shook her head, tears now freely flowing down her face. "But still, I guess I have to thank you. You have now officially proven my parents right. Congratulations."

"Stop acting like this. You're being completely irrational and you know it!"

"Yup, that's me," she breathed. "Rose Weasley: Random, irrational, dishonorable, Slytherin half-blood!"

"Where the hell do you think you're going anyway?" I hissed, my voice for some reason turning angry. "It's after midnight."

"I'm going home," she stated simply while walking into the spacious sitting room, quickly spotting the fireplace and scuttling over towards it. "...Like I should have done a long time ago."

"You're just saying that. Get back over here and talk to me!"

"Oh now you're telling me what to do?" Rose exclaimed a smile somehow forming a smile on her lips. "Just fuck off." Stepping inside the fireplace; she paused for a second, floo powder in hand, waiting for a reply. There wasn't one. There was nothing I could say to change her mind and I knew it. "That's it? You're just going to let me go, huh?"She paused a second time. "As if this doesn't prove my point even further?"

"You really are the perfect Slytherin, aren't you?" I breathed, tensely ignoring her question. "Nott and Goyle were right about you all along. A cold hearted bitch hidden by a pretty face. That's all you are! Why don't you stop pretending to be like your parents now because everyone already knows you're not. But really, by all means, go ahead, Rose. Run off to your perfect little family like everyone expects you to. See if I give a flying fuck."

I didn't mean it. Not a single word. It was horrible and I knew it. My denfense mechanism had kicked in and it was almost like the words that were flowing so freely from my mouth were reflexive. The first thing that came to my mind.

"Goodbye," She finally muttered before heatedly throwing down the floo powder and loudly announcing her destined location.

I felt like dying. I needed to wake up from this dream. Except it wasn't one. It was real life. And I wasn't about to wake up from it anytime soon.

**A/N: So this chapter has an extreme lack of commentary and mostly consists of dialogue, but that was kind of how I wanted it to be. I hated, but at the same time loved, writing this. Why I have no idea…..**


End file.
